The Start of Rebellion
by Yamato Akahito
Summary: Gaara adalah Presdir Sabaku Corp yang kaya raya. Ia ingin mengubah takdirnya. Namun tujuannya takkan tercapai tanpa pengorbanan yang berarti, dia memutuskan untuk masuk akademi militer dan bersiap untuk perang. Rate M for future events.
1. Rebel 1 : Snowbarrier

Caution :

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif dimaksudkan untuk hiburan belaka dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata ataupun semua subjek di dalamnya. Bila ada kesamaan kejadian dengan tempat, nama, waktu, itu semua hanya kebetulan semata.

**Disclaimer**

Rebel 1

Snowbarrier

Tahun 8909. Nuklir dianggap sumber energi yang berbahaya jika tetap digunakan dalam keadaan alam sekarang begitupula para ilmuwan terkemuka mengecam penggunaan nuklir yang sudah menjadi liar. Alternatif lain pun dicari lalu energi panas bumilah yang ternyata memiliki beberapa unsur yang sama dengan bahan bakar fosil, dunia pun akhirnya melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut. Energi panas bumi tidak akan pernah habis karena lapisan – lapisan struktur bumi sebagian besar berupa lelehan magma juga bebatuan panas ditambah gas bumi yang kaya. Mereka bisa menyimpan energi untuk jangka waktu yang lama selama reboisasi keadaan alam di bumi sekarang. Krisis energi akhirnya terpecahkan dan alam bisa dikembalikan hijau seperti semula.

Keseimbangan dunia pun tidak lepas dari perekonomian yang terus berkembang.

Sabaku Corp. Merupakan salah satu perusahaan dari enam perusahaan pendominasi energi bumi di seluruh dunia. Sabaku Corp menempati peringkat keempat pemegang saham sekaligus penghasil dana terbesar setelah Senju, Uchiha, Akatsuki Group yang kemudian diikuti Daimyou, Otori, Kiri dsb.

Pemilik Sabaku Corp sekarang ialah Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda usia 19 tahun yang bertato "Ai" di dahinya lalu rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan karisma yang kalem melekat sehingga karakternya di dunia bisnis tidak pernah bisa dilupakan. Sabaku Corp terkenal akan penghasilan emas dan barang tambang, mereka mendominasi hasil tambang di negaranya yang paling kaya. Dan mereka menempatkan banyak cabang perusahaan, merauk keuntungan sebanyak – banyaknya sambil menopang negara sebutlah Neo. Negara industri kecil yang berpendapatan 5000.000.000 U$ setiap bulan.

"Geez! Parah! Kurs jual kita masih kecil?!" Temari masuk ke dalam kantor Gaara.

"Well, Gaara. Jadwal rapat anggaran pinjaman tahun 8905 dan tahun 8908 hari Selasa! Pesawatmu berangkat di bandara Suna. Aishhh~... untung saja kita sudah punya pabrik pesawat terbang! Jadi kita tidak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk membeli pesawat ke luar negeri, mata uang kita rendah sekali dari U$." Dia terus mengomel di depan meja Gaara sambil memilah – milah angket kegiatan Gaara dan surat – surat yang harus ditanda tangani sang Presdir.

"Temari. Negara ini masih bayi, perjuangan memang berat di awal. Kita harus sabar."

"Nee.. GAARA! Negara bayi?! Negara ini sudah jadi negara maju paling termodern yang masuk nominasi negara paling kaya! Belum lagi kantor pusat Sabaku Corp bersarang disini?! Oh My God! Negara ini jadi malas karena ada Sabaku Corp! Kita jadi harus kerja extra keras mempertahankan negara ini?! Sigh." Sang sekretaris pergi keluar pintu kantor Gaara kembali mengomel tentang pekerjaannya.

'_Tok! Tok!'_

"Permisi Gaara-sama? Chiyo-baa-sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Seorang pegawai resepsionis dari bawah sepertinya mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Chiyo-baa-san?" Gaara membelalak.

Di cafe kantor, Gaara duduk bersama Nenek Chiyo untuk berbincang. "Gaara! Sebagai ahli kesehatanmu aku memperingatkanmu untuk meminum tonic yang Suna Hospital berikan!"

"Chiyo-baa-san datang hanya untuk itu? Hehehe aku tahu kau merindukanku?"

"Anak kurang ajar. Haah...aku hanya sulit pensiun dengan tenang karena sebentar lagi kau akan mengirimku ke Greenland kan?!"

"Chiyo-baa tidak aman kalau tinggal disini ataupun di negara cabang perusahaan lain."

*Sigh* "Kau benar – benar ingin memulai perang ya? Gaara yang kecil itu?"

"Sabaku Corp membutuhkanku. Neo dan Suna membutuhkanku. Mumpung masih muda, waktu ini layaknya diperjuangkan sebaik – baiknya."

"Hanya memperingatkan, perang itu tidak semudah bermain catur. Ketika tentara menembak tanah maka itu artinya game over." Nenek Chiyo terus menghela napas.

"Karena itulah aku ingin Chiyo-baa-san berlindung di tempat yang aman. Greenland merupakan tempat cagar alam dunia...sangat dilarang menghancurkan tempat itu. Jadi Chiyo-baa-san akan aman, kalau memikirkan tempat lain...Borneo atau Amazon apa Baa-san mau?"

"Aku bisa mati duluan disana sebelum kau mati di medan perang."

"Hemhahaha...yaa? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai di Sabaku Corp. Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya. Selamat tinggal, Baa-san." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Nenek Chiyo.

Sabaku Corp adalah perusahaan penghasil tambang bumi terbesar. Sabaku Corp memiliki 12 pabrik besar pengolah bahan baku dari tambang dan 4 pabrik besar pembuat persenjataan militer yang kakeknya Sandaime Kazekage dirikan. Sabaku Corp sangat maju di bidang teknologi terutama persenjataan militer yang diwariskan Kakeknya. Banyak yang takut pada Sabaku Corp, pergerakkan Sabaku Corp di negara lain memang sedikit bocor dan agak meresahkan namun Gaara tak segan ia sudah benar – benar yakin untuk memulai perang.

* * *

Senin, 02 Februari 8909

"Mizuki?! Bawa berkas pasokan gudang A6 kemari! Tolong undang manager bagian perawatan segera! Telepon-..."

Begitulah suasana kantor pusat Sabaku Corp menjelang penyerangan ke seluruh dunia. Memulai perang dan memperluas wilayah kekuasaan, Neo memprediksikan Sabaku Corp akan ambil alih dominan dalam peperangan ini. Melihat penimbunan senjata dan tentara yang akan mengejutkan negara – negara di dunia Sabaku Corp unggul 4 : 1 sekarang.

Rapat anggaran pabrik besok di Slovakia dan disanalah Gaara akan memulai aksinya langsung di lapangan di hadapan semua orang. Skandal piutang Slovakia pada Sabaku Corp menjadi benih perang yang sempurna sebelum bangkrut Sabaku Corp akan duluan menghancurkan negara itu lalu mengambil wilayahnya.

"Gaara! Putri Tsunade berkunjung!" Temari menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Putri Tsunade? Senju Tsunade?"

"Beliau tiba dari Jepang pukul sebelas tadi!" Temari agak panik.

"Aku akan mengusirnya dalam setengah jam. Kau alihkan grup C kemari, tim inti harus tetap mempersiapkan acara untuk besok." Gaara melewati Temari keluar pintu.

"Semoga berhasil, Gaara!"

Gaara ditemani delapan pengawalnya turun ke kantor Temari dimana Tsunade menunggu. Gaara meletakkan tangannya di depan dada saat menunggu elevator perlahan turun beberapa lantai. Pintu elevator terbuka Gaara menuju kantor Temari segera. Saat pintu dibuka ia melihat Tsunade dengan santainya duduk.

"Salam, Putri Tsunade." Gaara menghampiri Tsunade.

"Sabaku no Gaara? Halo. Aku butuh mesin pembuat obat yang Ayahku pesan bulan lalu."

"Kalau hanya itu urusanmu aku akan menyuruh Siremi mengantarmu. Tapi sebelumnya ketahui bahwa bandara kami akan tutup dua puluh menit lagi karena besok kami akan menggunakan pesawat untuk rapat penting. Senang kau berkunjung, selamat tinggal." Gaara mengucapkan salam kepada Tsunade lalu pergi.

"Gaara-sama, arsip anggaran pinjaman tahun 8905 dan tahun 8908 sudah dikirim ke apartemen Anda."

"Kau sudah buat salinannya?" Gaara bertanya sambil berjalan di lorong.

"Sudah, Tuan."

"Kita ke bagian intel setelah itu ke klinik."

"Klinik Hikari, Tuan?"

"Ya." Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Torneo, kita ke klinik!" perintah Gaara.

Torneo mengendarai mobil ke arah tenggara melewati persimpangan dua blok dari stadium olahraga lalu berbelok menuju pemukiman penduduk. Sekitar beberapa kilometer dari pantai Torneo memarkirkan mobilnya di depan klinik kecil. Kala itu mulai turun salju.

"Gaara-sama, diluar bersalju. Apa Anda ingin kami temani?" tawar dua pengawal Gaara.

"Tidak, aku harus menemuinya sendiri." Gaara mengambil payung lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

Salju mulai berjatuhan, lampu – lampu rumah telah dinyalakan. Cuaca memang mendung dan kurang penerangan, Gaara membayangkan apa besok penerbangannya akan lancar ya? Ia melangkah menuju klinik itu.

_Klang!Klang! _Bel berbunyi saat Gaara masuk.

"Selamat datang! Oh! Gaara-sama! Selamat datang." Perawat di depan Gaara membungkuk sambil merapat ke dinding memberikan akses jalan kepada sang Presdir.

"Apa dia membaik?" tanya Gaara.

"Maaf, tapi sebaliknya. Tuan."

"Kira – kira dia akan bertahan berapa lama?" mereka melangkah ke lorong di lantai dua.

"Sekitar lima belas hari lagi, Tuan."

Keduanya berhenti di depan kamar di ujung lorong. Si perawat membungkuk permisi untuk membuka pintu dan digesernya pintu itu. Gaara langsung masuk dan melihat pasien itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih terbaring koma dengan infus dan saluran makanan buatan ditancapkan di pusarnya tidak lupa dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan komputer pendeteksi detak jantung. Keadaannya memang menjijikan tapi Gaara sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

"Kamu tahu besok akan ada apa, bukan?" Gaara berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasien itu.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Kami akan memperkuat keamanan disini. Meskipun dijamin tidak akan ada musuh yang bisa menyentuh wilayah Neo tapi dalam keadaan darurat kau jangan lupa akan keutuhan pasien ini. Bagian intel akan mulai bekerja padanya ketika dia sudah sadar. Sembuhkan dia sampai bisa bicara saja, mengerti?" Gaara berbalik keluar.

"Baik, Tuan." Perawat itu mengekornya.

Ketika kembali di lantai resepsionis. "Kau punya salinan papan keterangannya, bukan?" Gaara memandang perawat itu. "Ada disini, Tuan. Silakan," ucapnya menyerahkan map berisi salinan papan keterangan pasien tadi. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Kerjamu bagus."

"Selamat jalan, Tuan. Saya do'akan acara besok berjalan lancar." Perawat itu berucap di balik punggung Gaara seraya ia keluar.

Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil secepatnya karena salju turun lebat sekali, ia melemparkan mapnya kepada pengawal lalu mobil pun berangkat. Gaara tinggal di apartemen bukan di rumah besar peninggalan kakeknya, Gaara bilang kalau tinggal sendirian di tempat yang besar rasanya menakutkan. Karena Gaara sudah tidak punya keluarga tersisa sepeninggal Kakeknya dua tahun yang lalu. Temari lah orang terdekatnya dan dia juga yang mengurus segala kebutuhan Gaara karena kaluarga Temari memang sudah mengabdi di Sabaku Corp sejak ayah Gaara masih memimpin dulu.

Gaara harus secepatnya tidur karena besok pagi – pagi mereka akan melaksanakan rencana pengambil alihan kekuasaan dunia. Istirahat yang cukup, simpan energi untuk perang dan jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Ayolah, Gaara. Kakekmu mempersiapkan semua ini bahkan sampai ke dalam kuburannya.

Gaara sudah tidur, malam itu ia bermimpi bermain di sebuah sungai. Temari dan Michi sahabatnya memperhatikannya. Masa kecil di bawah naungan ibunya, ia hampir tidak ingat wajahnya rasanya sudah lama sekali. Saat masuk SD Gaara kehilangan ibunya, ia diasuh oleh kakeknya meskipun mereka tidak akrab tapi Sandaime Kazekage tetap mengurus dan menyekolahkan Gaara dengan baik. Pernah sekali Gaara menanyakan ayahnya namun kakeknya tidak pernah menjawab dengan benar malah embel – embel mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gaara agak lelah dengan itu jadi dia berhenti bertanya.

* * *

Selasa, 03 Februari 8909

Markas Militer Angkatan Udara.

03:56 am

Semua pasukan Sabaku Corp yang siap pergi ke Slovakia melakukan ceremony pagi buta. Tak disangka salju kemarin masih turun lebat sampai pagi, tak ada pilihan selain tetap melakukan penerbangan dan angkutan lainnya menuju Slovakia karena ini adalah hari yang ditunggu – tunggu. Gaara akan menguasai dunia, Neo akan jadi ibukota dunia, Sabaku Corp akan jadi mahkota dunia, Dunia akan jadi tempat yang lebih baik. Itulah persepsi Sabaku Corp, persepsi atau mungkin asumsi mantan presdirnya Sandaime Kazekage.

Putih.

Salju putih menaburi gentarnya situasi, butiran – butiran es beku itu terbawa angin kencang yang sangat lebat membuat pandangan kabur memutih. Uap panas dari tubuh manusia merebah keluar, meskipun bahu mereka bertaburan salju namun tekad baja yang mereka miliki memperkuat tubuh mereka melawan hawa dingin. Mereka berbaris rapi serapi barisan semut dengan baju mereka yang hitam ya mereka makin mirip semut. Sebuah limo diparkir seorang pengawal membukakan pintu belakang dan keluarlah sang pemuda berambut merah memakai jas simple. Hitam, semua hitam di cuaca yang putih ini. Gaara pun melangkah, para tentara menyambutnya barisan mereka menunjukkan jalan untuk sang pemimpin. Langkah kaki Gaara menyapu salju yang menutupi jalan, ia berjalan lurus optimis meski salju ini berkata lain semua berharap badai berhenti setelah lepas landas di laut Mediterania.

Melepas kepergian sang Presdir dan pasukan perangnya ke medan pertempuran, di tengah badai salju putih mereka melawan alam dan melangkah mencapai tujuan mereka.

"Hari ini Selasa tiga Februari delapan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan, saya Kim melaporkan langsung dari gedung pemerintah Slovakia yang sedang mengadakan rapat dengan pihak Sabaku. Rapat dimulai pukul 11:00 am, di dalam gedung telah dipersiapkan penjamuan untuk Presdir Sabaku Corp Tuan Sabaku no Gaara dari Neo. Melihat keterangan yang disampaikan tampaknya ini adalah rapat penentuan atau rapat final dari skandal 8905 yang memang meresahkan warga negara kita beberapa tahun, menurut juru bicara peserta rapat dihimbau agar masyarakat tetap mendukung pemerintah dalam keadaan seperti sekarang bahwa pemerintah betul – betul membutuhkan partisipasi masyarakat dalam segala kebijakan. Rombongan Sabaku Corp akan tiba pukul 09:00 am di bandara Internasional Slovakia yang nantinya akan dikawal serta pihak polisi kepresidenan mengimbau pentingnya acara hari ini. Kembali ke studio JTV."

"Itulah laporan langsung Kim dari Ibukota Bratislava, Slovakia."

"Pemirsa, sekarang kami telah bersama seorang narasumber yaitu seorang mantan pegawai Sabaku Corp India Tuan Kankuro. Selamat pagi, Tuan Kankuro. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Selamat pagi, pagi ini cukup segar dan menyehatkan tubuh."

"Benar sekali Tuan. Cuaca hari ini di Slovakia mendukung untuk melakukan aktivitas terutama rapat hari ini di Ibukota ya, Tuan?"

"Hemm...ya rapat di Ibukota merupakan rapat yang ditunggu – tunggu negara kita satu dekade akhir – akhir ini. Rapat ini harus sukses dengan persiapan yang matang dan tentunya pihak Sabaku datang dengan senang hati bahkan saya dengar sang presdir Sabaku no Gaara hadir dalam rapat pastinya ini merupakan suatu kebanggaan karena sang pemilik perusahaan dunia sebesar Sabaku Corp menyempatkan waktunya yang berharga untuk datang kemari."

"Benar sekali Tuan. Apa menurut Anda pengaruh Sabaku Corp di negara kita ini Tuan?"

"Oh? Pengaruh Sabaku Corp disini pastinya sangat besar mengingat bukan hanya sebuah negara bahkan seluruh dunia pun Sabaku Corp mendominasi cukup banyak pengaruh. Sabaku Corp merupakan perusahaan pengolah bahan tambang yang masyarakat gunakan dalam kehidupan sehari – hari, perusahaan itu sudah banyak membantu perekonomian dunia dan pengolahan sumber daya alam secara efektif dan ramah lingkungan yang sudah lama diacuhkan masyarakat dunia juga perusahaan – perusahaan internasional lain. Sang presdir pendahulu Sandaime Kazekage-sama pula melakukan pemanfaatan SDA secara berkala di bidang teknologi supaya lebih ramah lingkungan dan efisien."

"Sabaku Corp sudah bersahabat dengan dunia selama lebih dari 320 tahun pasti banyak sejarah yang sudah terukir ya."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kankuro sudah menyempatkan diri berpartisipasi dalam acara talkshow kali ini. Dan Pemirsa kami akan hadirkan siaran langsung dari Ibukota sesaat lagi tetap di JTV NEWS."

"Kankuro?" Temari menyilangkan tangannya saat melihat televisi.

"Engineer di India tahun 8903. Dia pindah ke Slovakia empat tahun yang lalu," ujar seorang awak tentara di pesawat.

"Aku rasa dia punya ikatan kuat dengan Sandaime Kazekage-sama apa dia tahu tentang rencana kita?"

"Rencana penyerangan ini baru disosialisasikan setelah Gaara-sama memimpin. Aku kurang yakin dia tahu sesuatu. Kamu juga baru tahu setelah Gaara-sama memimpin kan?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, itu kalau seperti yang kau katakan punya ikatan dengan mendiang Sandaime Kazekage-sama."

Awak yang sedang menonton pun bubar mereka kembali duduk menunggu terjun parasut. Ada yang minum kopi ataupun membaca buku. Temari ikut dalam kapal pasukan tentara, Gaara dalam pesawat khusus. Memang serangan udara tapi sebuah jet besar pengangkut 340 tank dan bom siap lepas landas dan tiba di tujuan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam. Kemenangan sudah digenggam Sabaku Corp.

_Pip! _Seseorang mengalihkan saluran televisi.

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Kembali dalam Headline News pukul 07:30 am pagi ini Perusahaan Senju kembali meluncurkan obat terbaru..."

"Jadi Putri Tsunade memang berkunjung karena butuh mesin pembuat obat itu?"

"Aku harap Senju mau bekerja sama dengan kita untuk pasokan obat – obatan. Itu akan membantu."

"Tapi Senju benci perang."

"Heh! Mereka cuma munafik membicarakan tentang kedamaian padahal dana hasil kerja keras perusahaan mereka pakai untuk modal perang juga!"

"Yaah, kemungkinan Senju, Uchiha bahkan Akatsuki yang tertutup itu tahu rencana penyerangan kita karena bocoran masalah perusahaan kita yang menimbun banyak senjata sudah menghuru – harakan dunia."

"Penyerangan di Slovakia memang sangat beresiko kalau tidak dipersiapkan dengan matang. Karena wilayah yang benar – benar di tengah – tengah Eropa daerah kekuasaan Uchiha ini akan menimbulkan sedikit ketegangan antara perusahaan. Uchiha punya kekuatan yang hebat bahkan seluruh keturunan murninya memiliki kekuatan kita hanya punya sa-"

"Shhhtt! Jangan banyak omong tentang rahasia itu!" Temari memperingatkan.

Sementara itu di pesawat Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, bagian intel menelepon."

"Hubungkan dia!"

"Halo?"

"Gaara-sama, klinik Hikari membutuhkan beberapa perawat untuk tambahan tenaga pekerja. Perawat disini bilang kalau subjek disini dipantau langsung oleh Anda maka-"

"Lupakan! Perawat – perawat itu saja sudah cukup. Memasukkan orang asing malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Biarkan mereka dan lakukan tugasmu!"

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

"Bersiap untuk mendarat dalam 30 menit."

* * *

"Kami melaporkan langsung dari bandara internasional Slovakia sekarang pukul 09:05 am rombongan Sabaku Corp telah tiba di bandara. Wartawan dari berbagai stasiun tv bergerombol menuju pesawat untuk mengambil gambar dan sepertinya itu adalah pesawat khusus rombongan Sabaku Corp yang membawa Presdir Sabaku no Gaara. Jumlah atau banyaknya pesawat rombongan dari Sabaku Corp sekitar 3 pesawat namun dua pesawat lainnya masih terhambat badai salju di perbatasan."

"Yak. Itu dia Presdir Sabaku no Gaara keluar dari pesawat dan menyapa rombongan pengawal kepresidenan yang sudah disiapkan berjam – jam lalu. Dan inilah gambar yang bisa kami ambil."

"Demikian laporan dari kami, tetap saksikan sajian acara berikutnya di WW Channel."

"Oy! Alihkan salurannya ke JTV!" perintah Temari.

_Ping!_

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

"Tenang, Temari."

"Gosh! Gaara sendirian di medan perang! Pasukan militer Slovakia sudah berjaga disana, siapa tahu mereka berniat membunuh Gaara!" dan ocehan Temari lainnya.

* * *

Di sebuah kafe, kafe kecil di tengah kota yang dikerumuni pengunjung ramai. Kafe klasik dengan music dari jukebox yang mengalun di udara, aroma kopi yang dibakar dan riak air yang dituang sungguh mengundang selera disini. TV tua menggantung di pojok kafe, tidak terlalu menghibur sebenarnya siaran tv yang disiarkan tiap kalinya seperti acara berita, olahraga, sepak bola jika sedang musim liga sepak bola dan acara membosankan lainnya. Pemilik kafe ramai ini adalah Rin seorang alumni mahasiswi jurusan akuntan di kampus negeri. Dia memutuskan membuka sebuah kafe di kota karena lelah melamar kerja ke semua pelosok kantor sambil menunggu jodohnya menjemput sebentar lagi. Ya, barangkali ada pria kaya, tampan, populer dan jantan yang mau melamarnya karena jatuh cinta saat minum di kafenya.

_KLANG!KLANG! _Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Yohoooo, Rin-chan!" seorang anak usia 14 tahun dengan google masuk dan berseru kepada Rin.

"Agh? Obito-kun!" Rin balas menyapa dengan senyum terpaksa.

Anak itu berlari menghampiri meja bar dan duduk menonton Rin sedang membuat kopi. Dia memperhatikan sangat fokus kedua tangannya menopang dagunya layaknya seseorang yang memperhatikan kupu – kupu terindah di dunia, ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Waw, ada Obito-kun?!" seorang pelayan keluar dari pintu belakang dilihat dari tanda pengenalnya namanya adalah Himawari. Usianya sama dengan Rin 21 tahun mereka seangkatan.

"Apa kabar, Himawari-chan!"

"Baik sekali. Kamu mau pesan apa?" Himawari meletakan daftar menu di depan mata Obito. Obito memilih. "Segelas susu dingin saja."

"Aye, ay! Segelas susu dingin! Silakaan!" Himawari ber-mood ceria seperti biasanya.

Rin menyadari Obito naksir padanya. Kadangkala anak laki – laki tidak pandang usia atau unsur lainnya dalam memilih pujaan hati mereka asalkan dia cantik dan seksi. Rin hanya bisa menghela napas lagipula Obito anak seorang konglomerat Uchiha dia akan jadi pejabat tinggi suatu hari nanti tapi Obito juga masih polos dan bodoh dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja atas sikapnya, setidaknya menghindar adalah tindakan yang pas.

"Ne? Rin-chan... kapan kira – kira aku bisa minum kopi?"

"Mungkin SMA atau mungkin setelah menikah? Hahaha..."

"Lamaaaaaa!" Obito mengeluh.

"Rin! Buatkan satu black coffee dan roti panggang dengan selai kacang!" kertas pesanan berputar menggantung di bar. "Kau mau sarapan Obito?" Rin mengajak ngobrol Obito sambil tetap bekerja.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk minum..."

"Kehehe...minum? Berlagak sok dewasa."

Suasana kafe tetap ramai banyak suara orang mengobrol disini. Hiruk pikuk dan asap kopi yang mengebul di udara agak menghangatkan di cuaca bersalju seperti sekarang. Memang masih jam kantor tapi banyak yang datang membeli sarapan untuk dimakan sembari bekerja. Kafenya terlihat sangat hangat dari luar ini menjadi daya tarik yang kuat dan Rin senang bisa bekerja keras juga melayani banyak tamu.

"Nah! Makanlah!" Rin meletakan sepotong roti panggang di depan Obito. "Tapi aku sudah makan!" protes Obito.

"Kau masih punya ruang untuk sepotong roti kan?"

"Geez... padahal aku sudah memesan bekal untuk makan siang." Obito mengeluh sambil menggigit roti itu. Ini enak, susu dingin agak keras di tenggorokannya sepotong roti lumayan menggumpal mulutnya dengan rasa agak manis dari gula. Lelehan mentega dan wangi kopi bercampur dalam inderanya memberikan sensasi nyaman ala rumah klasik disini. Ini tempat favoritnya.

"Hey, hey Obito! Kau tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk minum kopi. Rin berkata seperti itu karena ini kedai klasik hanya orang – orang tua yang suka atmosphere disini tapi banyak kok anak – anak remaja SMP yang minum kopi disini maupun di kedai lain."

"Ada?"

"Uhuh! Mereka biasa memesan ice coffee, latte atau cappucino. Semacam kopi modern atau kreasi dari coffee..."

"Wow! Aku memang sering melihat para cewek menggosip di kedai kopi di mall padahal aku pikir anak SMP belum diijinkan minum kopi." Obito mengoceh. "Boleh sih boleh tapi Rin memberi tahumu agar lebih baik menghindari minum kopi di usia dini supaya tidak kecanduan!"

"Obito-kun! Kalau bapak – bapak minum kopi itu kadang dikaitkan dengan apa?"

"Rokok?"

"Bingo! Jadi kau mengerti kan?" Obito kembali menggigit dan mengunyah rotinya. "Datanglah kemari setelah liburan dan dapatkan nilai tinggi di buku laporanmu! Minta ijinlah supaya kau boleh minum kopi disini, aku dan Rin akan senang hati memberimu iced mocha!"

"Terima kasih."

BRAAAAANGGGGG! Suara dentangan yang keras terdengar tiba – tiba.

"Ow! Ada apa, ada apa?" suara orang – orang bercampur aduk menanyakan sumber suara tersebut. Seisi kafe bungkam bahkan koki pun melirik keluar. Ternyata itu berasal dari siaran berita di tv. Semua mengalihkan pandangan kesana.

"Siaran berita langsung dari Slovakia? Err ..."

"Shhht!" Himawari memotong ucapan Obito di tengah hening kafe. Semua fokus pada televisi dan Rin mengencangkan suara tvnya.

"Ya, Tuhan! LEDAKAAAAANN!" reporter berteriak disana. _BAM! BUM! BUM! BUM! JGERRRRR!_ "Lari! Lari! Lari! AWAS!" keadaan disana penuh ledakan dan bunga api. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang penasaran melongok ke dalam kedai ikut menonton. Benar – benar hening. Hanya ada suara teriakan dari tv.

"_Apa itu? Sebuah film dokumenter? Ya, ampun tubuhku merinding... Himawari-chan dan Hakkaku-san juga tercengang tidak yang sedang melayani tamu berdiri mematung mengadah ke arah tv. I-itu siaran langsung?! Slovakia... mengerikan ..."_ batin Obito.

"Ke mobil! Ke mobil! Ke mobil! CEPAT!" si kameramen berseru kepada reporter untuk berlari ke mobil. Di dalam mobil itu menunggu seorang supir ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat seperti dalam film action. Ini akan jadi reality film action karena sang kameramen terus merekam keadaan disana selama pelarian. Tontonan menarik, beberapa negara pasti ada yang merekam siaran ini ataupun mungkin disini di Inggris.

Mobil itu melaju cepat banyak debu asap hasil ledakan menyelubungi mereka. Reporter wanita di belakang terlihat super tegang hampir menangis ini suasana perang yang sering Obito lihat dalam video game. Namun tidak semengerikan ini. Tidak lama sebuah tank tiba – tiba muncul dan ditabrak oleh mobil itu. Siaran berubah layar biru.

"Ya, Tuhan."

"Ada yang terjadi di Slovakia...". "Pertemuan dengan Sabaku Corp sepertinya berakhir kacau..."

"Ayo pulang...". "Aku takut...ayo...". "Ayo, ayo, ayo..."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA! PERANG SUDAH DIMULAI!" seseorang dari luar berteriak sambil berlari banyak orang kemudian ikut berteriak dan kembali ke tempatnya masing – masing untuk berlindung. Orang – orang di kafe pun pulang.

"Aku juga harus pulang..." Obito turun dari kursinya namun tangannya di tahan Himawari. Rin pergi keluar dan menarik turun pintu garasi kafe menguncinya dari arah dalam.

Zret! Zret! Zret! Zret! Tirai plastik jendela dan pintu ditutup dan dikunci rapat bahkan Rin menambahkan gembok dan tiga rantai di pintu masuk. Hakkaku mengurus dibelakang menutup seluruh jendela dan ventilasi untungnya tidak ada pintu belakang. Rin naik ke lantai dua melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berkumpul di bar. Obito kebingungan.

"Obito kau tunggu disini sampai keadaan diluar mereda ya?" Rin berucap pada Obito dengan nada yang sedikit gelisah hampir menangis. Himawari membereskan piring Obito sementara piring pelanggan yang lain masih berserakan karena kini tidak ada waktu lagi untuk disia – siakan. Hakkaku di belakang mempersiapkan sesuatu dengan bunyi gemeratakan yang agak halus. Obito penasaran. Rin mengangkat ponselnya dan menunggu jawaban panggilannya sampai ada suara gemuruh seruan massa. Rin berlari menggandeng Obito masuk ke ruang belakang sambil terus menunggu jawaban panggilannya sementara Himawari mengunci pintu belakang dan merantainya. Trurururu... Pik!

"Ha-halo? Tuan Uchiha?"

"Ya? Dengan siapa?"

"Saya dengan Rin dari Dust Cafe. Uchiha Obito ada disini dengan kami... kami akan menjaganya sampai keadaan di kota membaik."

"Bagus, bagus, usahakan kunci pintu dan bersembunyi. Polisi akan segera menetralkan keadaan disana!" panggilan pun berakhir.

_TANG!_

Bunyi benturan mengagetkan mereka, sepertinya ada massa yang memukulkan tongkat baseball ke arah toko. Dan bunyi itu terulang lagi dan lagi.

"Semuanya! Masuk! Masuk!" Hakkaku melambai menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam pintu ruang bawah tanah yang tersembunyi. Pintu itu ditutupi karpet. Sangat strategis.

Ruang bawah tanah itu terlihat lebih seperti tempat penyimpanan barang – barang, ada kran air di pojok sepertinya Rin memikirkan tentang kamar mandi atau waktu untuk mencuci muka kalau – kalau mereka harus tinggal berhari – hari disini. Ada banyak makanan dan matrass juga selimut hangat karena tidak ada pemanas disini dingin sekali.

Rin memakai mantel ke tubuhnya, Obito yang duduk di tangga hanya meringkuk melamun. Rin menghampirinya membawa selimut dan melingkarkannya pada Obito. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Obito seraya Rin memeluknya yang sudah berselimut. Ini memang menakutkan. Ia ingin melewatinya dengan tidur supaya waktu lebih cepat berlalu. Rin ada disisinya pada saat seperti ini.

* * *

Asap ledakan mengepul ke langit – langit di tengah badai salju. Slovakia jatuh. Awal dari kejatuhan dunia. Merah marun melangkah melewati putihnya salju di musim dingin, menantang alam, dunia, kedamaian untuk meraih kekuasaan. Dengan dunia ada pada genggamannya, era baru, baru saja dimulai.

"Arah jam dua belas! Tembaaaak!" komando bergema di medan perang.

"Mundur! Mundur!" BOOOOOOOMMMM!

"Awas! Menghindar!"

"Serangan udara! UAGH!"

Suara teriakan, memelas, seruan bahkan umpatan begitu bising berpadu dengan dentang senjata di tengah medan perang. Wilayah terpencil menjadi pusat medan perang dan persembunyian para pejuang negara mempertahankan kemerdekaannya sampai bala bantuan tiba. Namun sayang bala bantuan itu takkan pernah datang.

Salju yang lebat turun di sekitar perbatasan Slovakia menghambat mereka menjadikannya benteng perang yang sempurna, mereka hanya akan mati sia – sia kalau tetap melanjutkan. Banyak pejuang yang mati karena kedinginan dan kurang makanan lagipula ini sudah hari kelima dan pasokan bahan makanan impor dihentikan total. Ini musim dingin dan pasokan makanan hampir habis. Sudah ¾ warganya menyerah di tangan Sabaku Corp. Negara mereka bangkrut. Harapan hilang menjadi debu, perang memakan semuanya kini hanya tinggal tangis.

"_Karena ada mereka karena ada nakama! Aku bisa sekuat sekarang! Aku akan melindungi mereka!"_

"Nakama?"

Gaara menonton pengamanan ibukota dari jendela sebuah gedung. Keadaan sudah mereda ketika Sabaku Corp menyerbu markas militer disini. Pesawat yang menyusul sudah tiba dan warga pun diam di rumah mereka masing – masing jauh dari ibukota. Menyia – nyiakan nyawa tak berdosa hanya menambah dosanya, lagipula perang tidak membutuhkan warga sipil yang lemah.

Ini hari ke dua puluh enam.

* * *

Minggu, 29 Februari 8909

Slovakia

Banyak organisasi multilateral yang mengecam Sabaku Corp namun Gaara tidak menghiraukannya. Salah siapa tidak bayar hutang?

"Gaara – sama apa Anda tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku segera kesana," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

Ya sekarang ia tinggal memperluas wilayah jajahannya, berharap negara atau perusahaan saingannya tidak ikut campur dalam operasinya. Kini waktunya menjadi pemimpin di balik layar. Gaara harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Kekayaan yang sudah tidak terhitung dan kepercayaan negara – negara maju kepadanya akan ia jadikan kambing hitam, tidak sulit karena teknologi mereka maju, militer, SDA, SDM profesional, modal. Dan banyak negara yang berhutang padanya, mereka pasti sedang gigit jari.

Neo akan maju impiannya dan impian kakeknya akan terwujud.

"Gaara!" Temari berlari ke arah Gaara di bandara dengan wajah lega setelah tidak bertemu beberapa saat.

"Temari."

"Syukur kamu baik – baik saja! Kau akan kembali ke Neo?" Temari bertanya.

"Ya... apa kau akan tinggal disini?"

"Begitulah, semoga selamat di perjalanan." Temari menyalami Gaara.

"Akan terasa sepi di kantor tanpa adanya kau. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Disini bersalju aku akan aman. Gaara, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu. Perang ini takkan lama."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Gaara pergi ke arah pesawat. Saljunya sudah berhenti dan ramalan cuaca bilang salju akan turun kembali sekitar dua jam lagi.

Gaara memang tidak punya teman ngobrol selain Temari dan Nenek Chiyo. Ia sendirian dan banyak waktu yang sulit ia habiskan maka dari itu waktu yang ada sering dia gunakan untuk berpikir, membaca, belajar, memeriksa bursa apapun yang bisa membunuh penganggurannya. Padahal Gaara baru berusia 19 dan tamat belajar sampai sarjana jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Ia sekolah privat di kantor kakeknya dari kecil, ia tidak punya teman. Dari kecil ia hanya dilingkup keluarga kecilnya, berdua dengan sang kakek. Ia lupa seberapa cantik ibunya, bagaimana rupa dan rambutnya. Bagaimana suaranya... padahal dia ibunya. Padahal dia orang yang paling disayanginya.

Klinik Hikari sejauh ia bisa ingat merupakan tempat ibunya bekerja. Ia sering berkunjung kesana untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiaan. Gaara mencium bau nostalgia dan kenangan bersama ibunya disana. Meski sebetulnya cuma bau obat dan pengharum sintetis yang ada akan tetapi ia merasa tenang disana. Ia menjadikannya tempat menyimpan sebuah subjek hanya untuk alasan mengunjungi klinik tersebut. Subjek itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna karena ia cuma bahan eksperimen Otori Group, dalam bidang ini jelas Senju lebih ahli tapi tidak ada waktu untuk kerjasama lagi.

Sampai di kantor Gaara hanya duduk di belakang mejanya sambil menatap langit – langit. Bantalan kursinya keras, ia memutar – mutar kursi itu sampai ia merasa pusing, tindakan bodoh yang jarang bisa dilihat pada diri seorang kalem seperti Gaara. Gaara meraba dahinya mencoba meredakan pusing yang muncul sambil tertawa. Gaara masih remaja, patutlah dia suka bercanda atau agak tolol. Itu normal.

"Ow...ah!" Gaara masih merasa pusing.

"Coba aku telepon resepsionis untuk jadwal rapat hari ini." Gaara meraih telepon di mejanya.

"Ya? Gaara-sama?"

"Tolong, antarkan... jadwal rapat hari ini ..."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dua menit kemudian...

"Permisi, Tuan."

Pegawai itu masuk ke dalam kantor Gaara.

"Hari ini ada empat jadwal rapat di hotel dan gedung kantor. Pertama di..." penjelasan pegawai itu panjang lebar sampai Gaara bosan mendengarnya. Gaara kecapekan pulang pergi naik pesawat terbang, perjalanan antarnegara tidak seperti dari ibukota ke klinik Hikari. Dia hampir kram karena terlalu lama duduk disana, ia hanya ingin segera merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang.

"...seperti itu Tuan." Pegawai itu menunduk.

"Kira – kira jam berapa aku bisa pulang?" tanyanya.

"Pukul lima pagi, Tuan."

"L-Lima?!" Gaara tersentak.

"Anda bisa menunda rapatnya jika Anda kelelahan, Tuan."

"Ahya...uhh...tidak perlu... Siapkan Torneo dan mobil untuk pergi ke rapat pertama!"

"Baik, permisi Tuan."

Gosh! _"Kakek meninggalkanku dengan banyak pekerjaan disini! Aku harap kau dapat balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu!"_ Gaara mengumpat sambil meraba keningnya yang panas. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, menyimpan beberapa agenda dalam tas lalu membuka kenop pintu kayunya.

Ia mendapati empat pengawal berjaga di balik pintu, semuanya berkacamata dan berjas hitam. Gaara bahkan sebelumnya tidak mengenali satupun pengawalnya bawahannya bilang kalau orang tinggi seperti Gaara-sama tidak perlu mengenal orang rendahan seperti pesuruh di kantor tapi Gaara pikir malah berbahaya jika ia tidak mengenali kawannya bisa saja ada yang menyelinap ke dalam Sabaku Corp untuk membunuh Gaara dan menyamar sebagai salah satu karyawannya. Gaara pun memerintahkan agar para pegawai saling kenal satu sama lain dan mengingat wajah serta nama mereka dengan baik bahkan sampai office boy sekalipun.

Gaara menyerahkan tasnya pada pengawalnya. Kembali berjalan turun ke bawah, menuju pintu keluar. Kalem dan dingin... Gaara-sama sudah kembali ke perwujudannya yang dikenal oleh publik.

Sampai di aula depan, Gaara berlari keluar lapangan parkir sementara pengawalnya masih di dalam gedung kantor. Padahal diluar hujan tapi Gaara malah lari tanpa payung.

"G-Gaara-sama?!" teriak pengawalnya dari dalam gedung.

"Kalian lambat!"

Para pengawal Gaara berlari menyusul Gaara dengan payung. Gaara masih berlari dan akhirnya menemukan Torneo dalam mobil. Ia mengetuk kaca mobil dan Torneo terkejut setengah mati melihat sang Presdir hujan – hujanan.

"Gaara-sama?!"

"The one and only!" Gaara mengibaskan rambutnya saat duduk di kursi belakang.

"Anda kehujanan!" Torneo menawarkan Gaara handuk. "Ahya...aku ingin cepat – cepat membereskan rapat lalu pulang..." Gaara sedari tadi senyum – senyum sendiri setelah terkena air hujan, ini seperti ramuan kebahagiaan Gaara.

Torneo banting stir menuju empat tempat rapat Gaara. Banyak investor yang mengadakan rapat dadakan sehubungan dengan aksi Gaara memulai perang, itulah mengapa presdir Sabaku Corp secepatnya meeting agar semua hal teratasi dengan cepat dan dukungan terhadap Sabaku Corp tidak memudar dengan cepat. Ini perang, jika perang sudah dimulai pasti banyak kecaman. Sulit mencari kawan atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi ya... ini tahun 8909. Gaara berkuasa hampir 4/5 negara di dunia. Muahahahahahaaa...

Mengelola negara kecil dengan industri yang maju tanpa perlu ekspor bahan baku karena perusahaannyalah Sabaku Corp yang mengelola bahan baku yang paling mendukung produksi negara industri. Negaranya tidak butuh bantuan negara lain, dia sudah mendapatkan Slovakia dan tinggal merenggut Eropa dan Asia daerah kekuasaan Uchiha dan Senju sang saingan terberat. Dia juga berpikir pasti akan mudah mendekati Amerika yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Akatsuki yang paling Gaara ingin ketahui. Seringaian kemenangan sudah tersirat di wajah Gaara.

**[Beberapa jam kemudian]**

Zip... Pintu otomatis gedung rapat terbuka.

"_Sedikit lagi... sedik-it...lagi..." _Gaara menguatkan dirinya sampai rapat ketiga berakhir. Ough! Perutnya lapar sekali, wajahnya pucat, kulitnya pasi.

"**GROSS!" **seseorang berteriak di gedung rapat. Gaara memperhatikan.

"Makanan ini tidaaakk enaaak... HUEK~"

"_NOOOO...jangan membicarakan makanan..." _Gaara mengeluh dalam hati.

"Belikan yang baru! Huh?" wanita itu melirik ke arah Gaara.

Yamanaka Ino. Anak pemilik perusahaan pembuat kendaraan besar internasional Yamanaka. Salah satu investor Sabaku Corp. Dia datang dari Jepang.

"Hah? Ada apa berteriak Ino-san?" Darui, produser musik terkenal. Sering mengimpor alat musik bermerk dari Sabaku Corp.

"_O-orang – orang menyusahkan muncul di rapat keempat?! KUSOOO!"_

"_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Rebel 2 : Preparation

Caution :

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif dimaksudkan untuk hiburan belaka dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata ataupun semua subjek di dalamnya. Bila ada kesamaan kejadian dengan tempat, nama, waktu, itu semua hanya kebetulan semata.

**Disclaimer**

Rebel 2

Preparation...

Berdalih, bercanda, memutar pembicaraan sambil memanjakan mereka. Ya, anak – anak remaja kaya yang hanya memikirkan mode dan kesenangan dalam hidupnya merupakan lawan yang paling mudah dalam soal bernegoisasi. Mode menghancurkan akal sehat remaja pubertas inilah kelemahan yang paling disukai Gaara, mode yang mereka sukai dan anut hanyalah seiris kotoran uang dalam dunia bisnis lalu Gaara memanipulasi mereka mengosumsi kotoran kecil itu untuk terus konsumtif dan menjauhkan mereka dari sifat ingin maju. Mangsa empuk.

"Gaara-san memang punya pemikiran yang bagus. Bisa diandalkan!" puji salah seorang anggota rapat.

"Baiklah, rapat ini sampai disini saja."

'_Akhirnya selesai!' _batin Gaara.

Pintu kaca ruang rapat pun dibuka membiarkan para peserta rapat keluar ruangan. Gaara yang pertama kali keluar, ia langsung melirik jam dinding terdekat dan melihat sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Rekor baru terpecahkan karena Gaara menyelesaikan empat rapat besar dengan sempurna dan cepat tentu tanpa makan ataupun minum selain itu yang paling bermasalah adalah dia belum pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Shit..."

"Gaara-saaan!" suara nyaring seorang wanita menusuk telinga Gaara dari belakang.

Grep! Tangan wanita itu, Yamanaka Ino... merangkul lengan Gaara sangat cepat. Gaara hampir terkena serangan jantung sambil mengumpat "NOOOOO!" dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana? Malam yang indah begini kau cuma mau pulang ke rumah dan tidur dalam celanamu?! Oh, no! Itu akan mengubahmu dari presdir yang cool jadi presdir yang FOOL!" Ino bermanja – manja sambil terus bergelantungan di lengan Gaara.

"Nona Yamanaka benar, suksesnya rapat ini harus dirayakan. Aku pernah mengunjungi klub elite yang bagus di Neo kuharap seorang presdir sibuk sepertimu punya waktu luang untuk berpesta dengan anak baru seperti kami." Darui tiba – tiba ikut campur. Gaara menatapnya sambil memasang senyum yang mengekspresikan 'Lumayan' dan Darui mulai berseru.

"Oke semua! Ayo rayakan hari ini. Aku traktir!"

Gaara tidak menyangka bahwa yang mendukung pesta gila ini bukan hanya Darui dan Ino bahkan semua peserta rapat mendukung mereka.

Sebuah klub malam private bernuansa agak biasa tapi tetap elegant membawa mereka duduk dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipesan Darui sebelumnya. Di pintu masuk Gaara hampir tidak tahan melihat pesta dansa yang sudah ribut dan kacau dekat lantai dansa, setiap grup yang duduk di kursi sedang minum – minum dan ada yang hampir muntah. Ya, ampun. Gaara langsung mual membayangkan harus minum disaat seperti ini disaat dia belum makan ingin buang air.

Saat ia mulai duduk, Nona Yamanaka juga duduk disampingnya. Oh, impossible...

Di meja itu masing – masing kursi ditempatkan disekelilingnya saling berhadapan dengan masing – masing kursi disajikan sebotol wiski dan dua gelas. Ada enam pelayan pria dan satu tv layar datar dengan stereo.

Penerangannya diredupkan dengan alunan musik jazz kuno mengalun di ruangan itu.

"Nah! Ini adalah tempat yang sering kudatangi saat berkunjung kesini, minuman dan musiknya sangat keren dan aku selalu betah berdansa sampai pagi. Tapi karena ini hanya pesta singkat, mari kita nikmati saja minumannya! Pesanlah semua minuman yang kalian suka!"

"Bersulang!"

Gaara meminum wiskinya, ya hampir seperti waktu SMA dia diam – diam mencuri sebotol sampanye dari gudang penyimpanan minuman kakeknya. Begitulah alkohol, membuatmu terlihat oke padahal racun tetap saja racun.

Beberapa orang menyetel sebuah lagu dan berdansa di depan. Gaara tidak suka berdansa itu hanya membuat orang melotot ke lekuk tubuhnya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan seorang dancer di klub malam seperti ini hanyalah ekspresi yang menggoda nafsu atau paling tidak ekspresi orang gila yang sudah hilang akal.

"Gaara-kun." Ino.

'_Gaara-kun? Sejak kapan? Padahal tadi itu –san... apa –kun?'_ Gaara melirik kepada Ino.

"Hm?" sahutnya singkat. "Sebagai seorang remaja lulusan sarjana muda manajemen kau lumayan sibuk apa tidak bosan?" dia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. "Aku kuliah untuk ini. Tanpa ilmu akan sulit mengelola perusahaan warisan kakek, cukup menyenangkan bekerja karena kau tidak terikat dengan skripsi atau persiapan sidang meskipun sedikit lebih menegangkan." Gaara menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelasnya lalu minum sedikit. "Aku juga berpikir untuk ikut fakultas teknologi industri seperti kakek..."

"Kuliah lagi? Jeez... padahal pada usia 19 tahun sudah memimpin perseroan besar sebesar Sabaku sudah hebat. Kau masih mau saja melakukan pekerjaan lain..."

Gaara minum lagi. "Aku hanya berencana... jika memang harus aku akan kembali kuliah tapi jika tidak memungkinkan mungkin aku hanya menunggu sampai agak tua dulu."

"Cara biacaramu memusingkan sekali! Aku saja lulusan teknik mesin masih belum ditempatkan bekerja oleh Ayah..."

"Pelayan! Aku minta koktail tequile yang paling enak!" Ino melambai kepada pelayan terdekat. "Kau hanya minum wiski itu, kau tidak mau koktail?" Ino melirik ke samping. "Ekhem... kau biasa minum?"

"Aku owner sebuah klub terkenal di Jepang. Disana aku punya DJ pemenang EMI tahun lalu... kau bisa berkunjung kapan – kapan.. semua gratis, hubungi saja aku." Nada suara Ino menggoda. "Ke Jepang, huh?" Gaara berdecak sedikit. "Putri Tsunade mampir kesini beberapa hari lalu beliau membeli sebuah alat pembuat obat sepertinya.."

"Putri Tsunade... aah, dia juga sering mampir ke klub kami!" Ino tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

"Seorang putri? Terbuka seperti itu?" Gara heran. "Dia itu seorang pemabuk! Padahal usianya baru 16! Seorang putri lagi! Dia juga sering kalah judii... dia sudah mencoba banyak permainan namun tak ada yang mendapat untung bermain slot saja untungnya cuma pas – pasan." Ino bicara panjang lebar.

"Menarik, berkunjung ke Jepang. Aku ingin mengunjungi kuil Asakusa Kannon."

"Kalau datang ke Jepang kau harus pesan sake terbaik disana," tawarnya.

"Benarkah? Produksi sake memang sangat terkenal khas dari Jepang, banyak restoran dan hotel diluar Jepang yang menyediakan sake sebagai menu eksklusifnya." Gaara memainkan es batu dalam gelasnya. "Boo! Gaya bicaramu membosankan! Kita kan teman, santailah. Aku merasa kaku mengobrol denganmu!" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Heh! Banyak yang berpendapat begitu."

"Kau tertarik akan budaya Jepang?" beberapa sorakan peserta rapat yang mabuk di depan menyela pembicaraan, mereka berdua melirik kedepan sebentar. "Seperti itulah..." Gaara lagi – lagi meneguk wiskinya. "Kenapa? Manga? Anime? Atau salah satu keluargamu berdarah Jepang?" pertanyaan bertubi. Gaara meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bunga fuji biru..."

"Pffft-Ahahaha! Kau manis sekali!" Ino menertawakan ucapan Gaara.

"Senju pun sangat tradisional dalam budaya mereka sehari – hari. Aku heran kenapa? Padahal perusahaan lain sangat modern dan modis jaman sekarang..."

"Neo sendiri masih ikut budaya Eropa sepertinya ya? Padahal aku rasa orang – orang Sabaku mirip orang Jepang..."

"Kami mirip Senju?"

"Uh? Aah...bercanda. Senju lebih kompleks dan global sebenarnya, mereka itu diam – diam memantau keadaan di dunia seperti Sabaku dan yang lain. Senju memproduksi banyak obat dan tenaga kedokteran juga penghasil sumber daya kayu paling banyak... pengelolaan hutan dan sistem reboisasi yang pas membuat SDA hutan yang bisa diperbaharui lebih cepat. Senju punya sekolah elit yang dibangun di banyak negara bahkan para Uchiha sudah mentradisi sekolah disana. Karena banyak anak dari pemilik perusahaan, orang – orang kalangan menengah ke atas dan bahkan keluarga kerajaan sekolah disana, sekolah itu menjadi terkenal dan sekolah favorit di dunia. Gaara-kun juga sekolah disana?"

"Sekolah? Aku belajar privat di kantor dari SD sampai SMA..."

"Tenaga pengajarmu itu dari sekolah Senju lho! Sandaime Kazekage-sama memang sangat menyaingi Senju di masa lampau tapi semenjak teknologi yang dibutuhkan Senju bergantung pada Sabaku kata damai sepintas tersirat di mata Sandaime Kazekage-sama."

"Teknologi? Baik..."

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Senju punya agen – agen misterius yang terkenal dan profesional, namanya ANBU..." Ino meminum koktailnya.

"Sangat baik bagi Senju yang begitu edukatif." Gaara mengangguk sekali lalu menguras wiski terakhir dalam gelasnya. "Aku kira sudah waktunya aku pergi. Teman – teman, aku akan keluar pertama. See you guys around!" Gaara keluar dari ruangan. Pukul 01:04 am.

Gaara akhirnya masuk mobil dan segera menyewa kamar di hotel terdekat. Hotel berbintang pastinya. Saat Gaara di mobil ia melihat sebotol anggur di bagasi pintu lalu ia mulai mengecap lidahnya rasa mual tadi muncul lagi, dia minum berapa gelas? Enam sepertinya.

Saat pelajaran studi lapangan Gaara berkenalan dengan sebayanya waktu SMA. Mereka banyak bertukar cerita, dan salah satunya adalah bahwa teman – temannya sering minum bir bahkan vodka sambil nonton pertandingan sepak bola sampai larut kadang mereka lupa tidur atau bangun jam berapa. Karena terlalu senangnya sampai lupa segalanya. Dampak dari minuman beralkohol memang bisa sampai menghilangkan kesadaran manusia. Gaara tidak terlalu bersosialisasi, ia baru tahu kalau _hang out _remaja di lingkungan sosial biasa seperti itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Gaara tidak ingin punya teman meskipun Gaara punya atau bisa memiliki segala jenis konsol game bahkan berlibur keluar negeri tapi tetap Gaara ingin punya teman main. Dan Temarilah yang selalu bermain dengannya sepulang dari sekolah formal negeri biasa. Kadang perempuan berkucir empat itu datang membawa teman – temannya untuk bermain dengan Gaara juga. Gaara sudah besar sekarang ia benar – benar sendirian , _totally _di pikirannya hanya ada pekerjaan.

"Aku akan check in ke kamar sendiri... kalian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kalian masing – masing!" Gaara melambai kepada pengawal – pengawalnya di belakang.

"Gaara-sama..."

Gaara membuka kunci kamarnya, masuk langsung melepaskan jasnya. Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk kemudian ia memberanikan diri melirik jam. Sekarang pukul 02:14 am. Gaara menyesal ikut pesta minum tadi sangat menyesal, dia tidak ingin kehilangan keuntungan besar hanya karena keegoisannya. Dia rela berkorban, menahan egonya, menyiksa batin bahkan jasmaninya lalu tanpa kebahagiaan, tanpa keluarga dia tetap melanjutkan hidup.

Perih sekali disini di tempat Gaara tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"...zzzzz..."

* * *

Senin, 1 Maret 8909

Hotel Metro Sabaku

_Tok! Tok!..._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!..._

_Tok! Tok! _"...ehmmm..." Gaara menggerutu di atas ranjang. Berusaha mengangkat wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu. "...Masuk..." suaranya lemas bergetar seperti orang bangun tidur pastinya.

Cklek! "Permisi, Tuan?" seorang pelayan hotel masuk. "Saya datang mengambilkan handuk untuk Anda..." pelayan itu masuk kedalam kamar lalu meletakkan handuk di kamar mandi.

"..." Gaara hanya membiarkan kepalanya bergeletak di atas bantal memperhatikan dua pelayan itu. Padahal matanya masih mengantuk.

"Permisi, Tuan." Mereka menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Gaara membiarkan pikirannya mengabur beberapa saat sampai semuanya kembali. Ia melihat jam dinding lagi... pukul 10:25 am. Sudah siang, Gaara harus bangun. Ini hari Senin.

Ia kibaskan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Mengambil duduk sambil menurunkan kakinya ke bawah ranjang. Ia mencoba berdiri.

"...huh..." GUBRAK!

Gaara pingsan. Remaja rambut merah itu tergeletak di lantai berkarpet disamping ranjangnya. Para pengawal yang mendapat laporan dari kantor CCTV masuk.

Gaara pusing karena pesta minum tadi malam. Kepalanya berputar, matanya merapat dan lidahnya kelu. Dia masih ingin tidur tapi memaksakan diri bangun. Akhirnya dia tumbang.

"..uhh...hh...emm..." Gaara mengigau saat mencoba bangun.

'_Dimana aku?...huh...Sudah pagi? Jam berapa sekarang?' _Gaara bangkit duduk dari kasurnya. Melihat jam dan pukul 12:45 pm sekarang. "AAGHHHHHH!"

Para pengawal diluar sontak masuk. "Gaara-sama?!" mereka menghampiri Gaara yang sedang menunduk dekat meja lampu. Tiba – tiba Gaara menarik baju salah satu pengawalnya lalu membentak mereka "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa tidak membangunka..."

Grep! "Gaara-sama!" Para pengawal menangkap Gaara yang lunglai hampir jatuh. Mata Gaara kabur, tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Tidak...tidak... aku bisa tambah pusing kalau terus menerus tidur. Aku akan mandi..." Gaara melangkah ke kamar mandi.

* * *

14:20 pm. Sand City, Capital of Neo.

"Torneo... apa laporan Temari sudah kau terima?"

"Ini, Gaara–sama."

"Jenderal kita memang baru tapi cukup hebat memperluas jajahan. Hem...hm..hmm.. kita sudah menyapu habis 30 pasukan besar. Mengambil alih Serbia dalam hitungan dua minggu? Hah...AHAHAHAHAHA! Bagus!" tawa maniak Gaara keras sekali.

"Tuan, unit 4 sudah mempersiapkan berkas dari akademi militer." Torneo memotong.

"Paska Kakek memerintahkan untukku belajar di akademi militer mereka bahkan merombak seragam dan kelas yang ada. Aku rasa tempat pelatihannya pun mereka rombak. Hem..well, mungkin ini akan jadi tahun – tahun menarik memulai sekolah? Akademi militer **'KONOHA' **pasti dipenuhi orang – orang jepang... orang – orang Senju... kampung halaman Ibu...Great..Heh..."

"Anda yakin ingin mengisi waktu Anda dengan belajar di AKMID, Tuan?"

"Setiap pemimpin harus punya keahlian berperang mungkin baru umur 40 aku bisa jadi Jenderal. Aku dengar Ayah juga lulusan akmid Konoha? Bukan?"

"Saya ragu, Tuan"

"Heh..."

"Oya...bagaimana kabar Pak Presiden?" Gaara mengganti topik.

"Beliau masih dikekang di PRW."

"Hemmm...sulit rasanya meloloskan diri dari mereka. Apa Ling belum menyusul Pak Presiden ke Italy?" Gaara mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Mrs. Ling masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari China. Beliau bahkan belum berkemas."

Gaara menghela napas lalu melihat ke kaca mobil. Sambil berbisik.

"Sudah berapaa tentara yang mati...haaahhh..." desahan lain keluar.

"Gaara-niisamaaaa!" Seorang anak usia 14 tahun melambai keras ke arah Gaara sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobil.

"Siapa itu?" Gaara memincingkan matanya ke pintu masuk kantor dimana anak itu melambai.

"Gaaaraaaaa-niisamaaaa!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Tenten?"

"Ahoooyy!" anak itu belagak bak kapten bajak laut. "Tenten ada disini? Kalau begitu Ling sudah pulang." Gaara berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Lama tak berjumpa Gaara-niisama!" Tenten menghampiri Gaara di depan pintu kantor.

"Apa kabar Tenten. Kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Ehem.. Lingling-nee ada di dalam!" serunya menunjuk ke arah kantor.

"Well...ayo kita makan kue di dalam kau pasti lapar."

Gaara, Tenten dan beberapa pengawalnya naik ke lantai 43. WOW!. Gedung kantor. Ruangan Gaara terbilang kecil karena hanya terdiri kurang dari lima ruangan. Meja kerja dan sofa ada dalam satu ruang, di sebelahnya ada ruang arsip atau ruang penyimpanan dan kamar mandi.

Gaara menyuruh Tenten duduk. Sambil menunggu Mrs. Ling datang Gaara memesan kue dan beberapa desserts untuk Tenten. Biasanya Gaara minum teh menjelang petang sekitar jam lima tapi karena hari ini ada tamu istimewa mana mungkin ia tidak menjamu mereka.

"Gaara-niisama? Kau akan masuk akademi militer?"

"Oh, ya... seperti itulah.."

"Kalau begitu kau akan jadi kakak kelasku yaay!"

"Apa?" Gaara memelototi Tenten.

"Aku belajar di akade-"

"WOOOOOOOOTTTT?!"

* * *

PRANG!

"Gaara-sama, mohon hati – hati dengan langkah Anda..." keluh Ling.

"Hati – hati? Seharusnya kalimat itu yang aku ludahkan padamu! Apa itu akademi militer divisi khusus elite Konoha yang sialnya tempat Tenten sekolah?! Kau mau menjadikan Tenten budak pemerasan Senju? Bekerja untuk kemiliteran SENJU?! WTF?! Harusnya kau siapkan orang – orang Neo, orang Sabaku untuk mengabdi di Sabaku lalu-blablablabla..."

Gaara terus mengoceh sambil mondar – mandir ngamuk – ngamuk pada Ling, bibi Tenten.

"Fine, fine Gaara-sama. Aku akan menjelaskan alasan Tenten sekolah di akademi militer khusus konoha."

"Pertama, untuk menyusup ke dalam intel Senju."

"Kedua, Tenten punya kemampuan melakukannya."

"Ketiga, ini tentang proyek memata - matai rencana Senju "The Top Secret Mission"."

"Keempat, personil yang menjalankan misi rahasia Senju adalah salah satu pelajar di akademi militer divisi khusus elite Konoha. Satu angkatan dengan Tenten."

"Who cares?! "The Top Secret Mission" milik Senju tidak berarti melainkan main – main cara Senju yang tidak masuk akal."

"Shhhhtt... Gaara-sama. Kau lupa akan proyek?"

"Proyek B—emmpph!"

"Shhtt.. ! _Jangan bicarakan nama proyek itu...Bahkan tembok pun punya telinga!_" Ling membungkam mulut Gaara lalu melepaskannya setelah selesai bicara.

"Proyek itu bersarang dan berasal dari Jepang... **kantor pusat Senju! **Meski akhirnya proyek itu terpisah – pisah namun tetap Senju menyimpan yang paling berharga diantara semuanya," jelasnya.

"Woi, maksudk—"

"Tenten punya keahlian menggunakan senjata dan martial arts China! Dia pas untuk misi ini!"

"Emm..."

"Kami mendapat sekitar 17 arsip informasi rahasia dan militer Senju."

"Tapi kenapa Gaara-sama malah menegurku gara – gara kerja keras yang kulakukan demi mengabdi pada Sabaku Corp yang telah memungutku dari kecil. Sungguh ironi padahal aku rela menyerahkan keponakanku yang sebatang kara yang sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri maju ke medan perang di wilayah musuh yang punya kekuatan besar. Tapi Gaara-sama la-"

"OKAY! SHUT UPP!"

"Ouch!" rintih Ling. Wanita berkacamata itu memerhatikan Gaara.

"Dengar, aku tidak tertarik dan tidak sudi mendengar curhatan menjijikanmu! Aku menganggap kalian bak saudara karena dari aku kecil Kakek menyuruhku begitu. Tapi, seriuslah kalian harus tahu tempat kalian dimana dan tour kalian ke China itu aku tahu untuk berlibur kan? Apanya yang kerja kerass?!" tekannya.

"Gaara-sama, kali – kali kami juga ingin pulang kampung,"cibirnya.

"Aku heran kenapa Kakek mau mengurus orang – orang seperti kalian yang sangat menjengkelkan?! Apa karena istrinya orang China? Atau ibunya? Apapun aku tidak peduli, hanya saja..."

"Like yer, Gaara-sama? Seperti halnya kau yang sangat tertarik dengan kampung halaman ibumu. Jepang? Huh?" goda Ling berbisik di telinga Gaara.

"Aku memperingatkanmu apapun kerja yang kau lakukan. Itu harus membuahkan hasil! AWAS SAJA!" kibasnya lalu menghadap Ling.

"Betcha!" Gaara menghela napas.

"Kau bilang personil yang menjalankan "The Top Secret Mission" Senju adalah satu angkatan dengan Tenten? Itu sesuatu yang mudah untuk dieleminasi? Bukan?"

"Iyaa... itu suatu kesialan untuk Senju. Dan Tenten dalam misi untuk membunuhnya.."

"Owowoo... mem-**bunuh**? Tenten bisa stress kalau kau suruh dia membunuh di usia remaja."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Ini misi dadakan dan darurat stadium 5! Bagaimana lagi kami membalas budi pada Sabaku?" angkat kedua tangan Ling.

"Teruskan saja mencari intel Senju dan proyek itu!" kibas Gaara lagi mengusir. "Mumpung aku juga akan masuk akademi militer akan kuusahakan sesuatu tentang anak itu."

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah untukku."

* * *

Senin, 1 Maret 8909

Camp Sector 4 Sabaku Army

Trurururu...trruu..ruu...

Piip!

"**DENGAN APARTEMEN ARMAGUS! NEO 8909"**

"Temari, ketua sekertaris Presdir Sabaku No Gaara dari Neo."

"**Password Anda, Nona?"** tanya pelayan itu.

"******************"

"**Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"**

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan jadwal dan kegiatan Gaara selama aku tak ada. Bisa hubungkan dengan sekertaris Mizuki?" perintahnya.

"Mizuki-san? Bagaimana keadaan Presdir?" tanya Temari.

"**Jadwalnya hari ini agak lenggang karena kemarin Gaara-sama sudah menyelesaikan rapat penting dengan pemegang saham asing. Beliau agak bangun kesiangan karena kelelahan paska pesta minum dengan putri Direktur Utama Yamanaka Otomotif dan Mr. Darui. Sekarang Gaara-sama sedang berbincang dengan Mrs. Ling di kantor. Kami ingin menyarankan beliau untuk check up karena sepertinya minuman yang Gaara-sama minum kemarin berakibat agak mengganggu kesehatan Gaara-sama,"** tuturnya.

"Pesta minum," celetuknya agak kesal.

"Hubungkan dengan Presdir!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ada apa?" Gaara yang sedang berdiri menghampiri telepon.

"**Ketua Sekertaris ingin bicara dengan Anda, Tuan."**

"Temari? Hubungkan.."

"Halo? Gaara?"

"Temari, bagaimana keadaanmu?" nada bicara Gaara khawatir.

"Aku masih aman di Camp Sektor 4 dengan Divisi Jenderal Zabuza. Lebih penting, bagaimana keadaan perusahaan paska serangan?"

"Perusahaan tidak terlalu banyak perubahan ataupun kecaman. Tapi Neo masih jadi sasaran mereka, sebagai sebuah negara kedaulatan dan campur tangan bisnis uang perusahaan agak emm...tidak yaa."

"Rencanamu ke akademi militer tetap berjalan? Akademi Militer Konoha? Kenapa kau tidak... masuk akademi militer di Neo?" Temari agak ragu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, akmid kita sedang sibuk mempersiapkan 4 juta pasukan untuk bala bantuan. Aku tidak mau pelatihanku terganggu."

"Hanya karena alasan sepele."

"Saat kau kembali akan kujelaskan semuanya... Tetap aman disana..." Gaara menyunggingkan senyum didalam kalimatnya.

"Kau juga... hhhh.." Temari menghela napas.

"Kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya. Harusnya saat kau masuk akademi militer kau ajak aku juga," ejeknya.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kau itu pewaris perusahaan bukan tentara yang mau ikut perang!"

"Aku iri karena kau lebih tua dariku... Banyak hal yang sudah kau lakukan sebelum perang."

"Well, aku belum menikah sepertinya kau lupaaaa?"

"Apa jadwalmu selanjutnya? Gaara?"

"Oh? Aku ada jadwal untuk berbelanja perlengkapan untuk memulai sekolah nanti. Heheh..."

"Baiklah, bersenang – senanglah... Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Temari," tutupnya. PIIP!

Gaara mengurus berkas di mejanya lalu mencari beberapa kertas tambahan untuk laporannya, ia menghubungi banyak bagian kantor untuk memastikan keadaan. Lebih pentingnya pada bagian humas yang masih sering dihujam wartawan.

Gaara mungkin gegabah karena ikut akademi militer di Konoha. Tapi waktu semakin sempit dan ini waktu melaksanakan rencana, Gaara merencanakan semuanya disaat semua orang sibuk berperang ia akan menyusup ke Senju lalu menjatuhkan Jepang.

"Gaara-sama, mobil sudah siap."

"Aku turun, sekarang."

Gaara menuju sebuah butik **MAHALLLL**, untuk mencoba seragam sekolah barunya. Pikirkan seragam sekolah bagus dengan dasi merah dan rompi biru dan lambang sekolah berwarna ruby elegant yang menarik dan berkelas. Jangan sekali – kali pikirkan seragam tentara loreng – loreng kelas bawahan, pikirkan saja seragam yang bagus atau seragam kapten pasukan. Mwahahaha... iya dong, masa presdir seragamnya kayak semak belukar. Emangnya Gaara gembel?

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" tanya designer itu.

"Lumayan, kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan... rompi," pujinya. "Ganti bahan rompinya dengan yang lebih sejuk! Aku kepanasan."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Aku ingin lihat jaket sekolah itu. Adikku banyak membicarakannya..."

"Ini setelan untuk jaket pria dan yang ini untuk wanita."

Gaara mendelik jaket itu warnanya biru tua dengan lambang sekolah di dada kirinya lalu ia mengamatinya. Seekor elang dengan petal bunga mawar, merah warnanya. Seperti rambut Gaara.

"Aku suka."

Para karyawan butik itu bernapas lega.

Gaara pergi meninggalkan butik di dalam mobil ia segera membuka portable miliknya, kembali bekerja. Torneo menyetir ke arah sebuah toko penjual tas yang **TERKENAALLL **sampai satu buah tas termurah seharga 2 juta ryo (samakan saja sama rupiah).

Ckiiiiittt... Mobil diparkir.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Para karyawan berjejer menyambut Gaara.

Gaara sulit memilih tas jadi ia memesan style yang paling bagus dan modern. Biasanya Temari lah konsultan belanjanya tapi sekarang dia tidak ada di tempat. Gaara tidak mau dibilang tua, tidak modis atau jadul kalau – kalau tas yang ia pilih tak bagus. Omigot, popularitas itu sesuatu yang harus dijaga Presdir Sabaku dimanapun ia berada apalagi ini menyangkut Senju yang lumayan kritis soal modis.

"Ini tasnya, Tuan."

Sebuah tas tangan berukuran 48 x 70 cm berwarna cokelat dengan button kuning tambang dan lambang sekolah di bagian bawah.

"Kerja bagus."

Gaara tak banyak berkomentar karena tidak tahu apa – apa tentang bagus tidaknya tas itu. Ia tidak bisa merasakan atau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, menurutnya semua tas terlihat sama.

"Gaara-sama, sepatu yang Anda pesan sudah diterima di apartemen Anda." Ucap salah seorang pengawal.

"Oh..."

Gaara meninggalkan toko itu lalu pulang.

* * *

"**Gaara-sama, maaf mengganggu. Saya membawakan makan malam untuk Tuan."**

"Masuk.."

Pelayan itu memberi hormat pada Gaara saat masuk, ia melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa mengutak atik sepatu barunya simple memakai kaos berlengan panjang tipis kebesaran warna abu dengan celana panjang dan sandal tidur yang **mahal**.

Gaara sangat keren karena saat seperti ini Gaara terlihat seperti pemuda remaja yang cool yaitu pujaan wanita – wanita yang menginginkan seorang presdir muda menjadi suaminya. Siapa yang tidak mau? Pelayan itu semakin berdebar mencium wangi sabun mandi Gaara yang masih tercium. Ia cepat – cepat keluar. Udah ganteng, wangi lagi...

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju jendela lalu melamunkan berkas program kegiatan sekolahnya yang tadi ia baca di kantor.

Ini awal bulan Maret dan ia akan mulai masuk sebagai siswa magang tanggal sepuluh. Karena Gaara menolak mentah – mentah saat disarankan untuk memulai sekolah pada saat semester tahun ajaran baru. Emosinya tidak stabil karena di dalam kepalanya ia memikirkan Jepang dan ibunya. Ia ingin tahu tentang semua yang disembunyikan Kakek, apa yang menyebabkan ibu pergi? Ia tahu kalau ibu belum mati, karena kalau dia sudah mati meskipun hanya menantu setidaknya memperkenalkan cucunya pada ibunya tidak masalah kan? Kakek, ia enggan menceritakan silsilah keluarganya pada Gaara. Kalau begitu terpaksa Gaara mencari tahu sendiri. Lihat saja...

Jadi siswa magang tidak akan tergantung pada jadwal mengambil kelas, Gaara hanya akan berkeliling sesuka hatinya mengenal lebih jauh sekolah dan menyesuaikan diri dengan suasananya... tidak perlu seperti MOS di sekolah Indonesia yang mesti ini itu... capek deh.

Gaara mengambil pie kecil dari makan malamnya lalu menyalakan LED tv untuk bermain video game.

Hey...dia butuh hiburan.

* * *

"Obitoooo!" teriakan anak kecil terdengar.

"Izuna-senpai!" Obito membelalak dan terhenti di taman.

"Hah..haah...hh.." Izuna terengah – engah paska lari.

"Se-selamat sore, Izuna-senpai," sapanya.

"Obito. Jangan memanggilku Izuna-senpai, kita sebaya!" tegur Izuna.

"Tetap saja Izuna-senpai. Ini sudah sebuah keringanan karena seharusnya aku memanggilmu Izuna-sama... tapi kau juga melarangku," keluhnya.

"Aku benci kau." cibir Izuna.

"Umm..."

"Obito, kau hebat sudah mulai sekolah padahal waktu serangan Sabaku ke Slovakia kamu benar – benar ada dalam situasi genting." Izuna memberi Obito senyuman.

"Aku ketakutan waktu itu..."

"Kau akan latihan di Dojo kan? Ayo pergi bersama!" Izuna menggandeng tangan Obito.

"AAHH!" Obito ditarik berlari oleh Izuna. Anak itu memang senang berlari – lari.

Izuna adalah sepupu Obito sekaligus adik dari pemimpin muda Uchiha Group. Uchiha Madara. Meskipun sekolah di tempat berbeda dua Uchiha ini sering bermain bersama saat di Dojo atau tempat rehabilitasi. Kalian tahu apa itu Dojo dan tempat rehabilitasi?

Dojo adalah tempat dimana para Uchiha berlatih perang.

Tempat rehabilitasi adalah tempat dimana para Uchiha berlatih mengendalikan emosi.

Uchiha mempunyai otak briliant dan fisik yang kuat. Mereka punya mata yang langka dan mata itu tidak pernah miscalculated. Mereka punya senjata yang canggih. Senjata militer dan salah satu dari Uchiha sedang dicari keberadaannya untuk menggunakan senjata tersebut.

Karena tekanan yang terlalu banyak dan jadwal yang padat, anak – anak Uchiha tidak punya waktu bermain. Mereka disediakan tempat rehabilitasi untuk menenangkan emosi mereka. Kadang ada anak yang bunuh diri atau mengancam orang tuanya karena tidak ingin berlatih di Dojo.

Begitulah cara hidup Uchiha, selalu mencari siapa yang terkuat.

"HAA!"

TAK!

"EEIIGGHH!"

TAK!

BUK! DAGH! "OWW!"

"Jackpo! Obito!" ejek Izuna.

"Ow! Keras sekali, Izuna-senpai?!" keluh Obito kesakitan.

Obito dan Izuna beristirahat diluar, Obito membeli dua kotak susu dingin.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman kayu di belakang bangunan Dojo. Mereka meneguk susu mereka, tanpa sedotan karena sebegitu hausnya.

"Obito, hari ini hari baikku! Kau tahu?"

"He?" Obito melirik Izuna.

"Aku lulus ujian praktek teknik menggunakan Susano'o!" girangnya.

"Itu bagus, senpai," pujinya singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Obito, kau sudah melewati ujian itu 9 minggu lalu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak lulus, aku tidak seberuntung senpai."

"Ouch... kenapa?"

"Ah...uhh...- i-itu karena...m-m.."

"Mataku spesial mereka bilang aku bisa jadi anggota sektor intelligence dan memantau informasi."

"Geez...aku tidak tahu ada aturan begitu? Aku kira itu acara untuk mengetes pengguna Susano'o ternyata ada pengeliminasian karena bakat toh...?" Izuna meneguk susunya kembali.

"A-ahaha..."

Latihan selesai dan semua anak pulang termasuk Obito, ia memilih jalan kaki sedangkan Izuna sudah duluan dijemput rombongan mobil. Di jalan pulang Obito memikirkan ucapan Izuna,

"_Aku lulus ujian praktek menggunakan Susano'o!"_

"_Aku kira itu acara untuk mengetes pengguna Susano'o ternyata ada pengeliminasian karena bakat toh...?"_

"Oh, tidak. Aku berbohong kepada senpai... aku hanya iri padanya karena bisa melewati ujian Susano'o... rasa ini salah harusnya aku bangga pada sepupuku sendiri. Dia pantas ..dia adik Madara-sama."

Sebenarnya...

"Uchiha Obito!" nama Obito dipanggil ke depan.

"Silakan untuk memeriksakan mata Anda lewat sini." Perawat itu mempersilakan Obito.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan Anda..."

"Memang ayah dan ibu tidak menyalahkanku, namun! Susano'o...tanpa itu?!" Obito mengepalkan tangannya.

"_...Uchiha Obito ada disini dengan kami... kami akan menjaganya sampai keadaan di kota membaik."_

"Rin..."

Satu – satunya yang membuat Obito tenang hanya Rin, sejak dulu ia begitu bersyukur akan pertemuannya dengan Rin juga Himawari-chan... persahabatannya tidak pernah pudar.

* * *

**Flashback**

Bandara

"Haah...hh..hhhaaa...eegghh!" Obito berada di dalam sebuah lift khusus karyawan bandara dan ia terjebak.

Lokasinya bisa dilihat di ruang bawah tanah yaitu gudang dan saluran pembuangan sampah. Obito yang masih berusia 10 tahun panik dalam lift. Terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya itu artinya orang tua Obito kehilangannya. Ia harus keluar, tapi pintu ini tidak bisa terbuka dan tak bisa naik.

Suara langkah kaki.

"Permisi, Tuan? Dimana letak kamar kecilnya?" tegur pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu ke salah seorang karyawan.

"Disana, dekat lift itu!" karyawan itu to the point.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya melanjutkan berjalan. "Kakashii!" panggil Himawari dari arah berlawanan. "Nande?" Kakashi berbalik.

"Mana kopermu? Aku akan memeriksa paspor dan err...surat – suratmu!"

"Ada pada Rin..."

"Okay!" Himawari berlari pergi.

Kakashi pergi ke kamar kecil. Setelah selesai ia lalu keluar melirik lift di dekat kamar kecil itu. Sepertinya lift ini tidak menyala... apa sedang rusak? Kenapa tidak ada notice lift rusak?

"Maaf, mengganggu lagi? Err...apa lift disana itu sedang rusak?" Kakashi menunjuk lift itu.

"Tentu, tidak... kalaupun rusak selalu ada notice disana?" karyawan itu menghampiri lift.

"Tapi...hey..." karyawan itu mengernyit.

"Lift ini rusak!"

"Sekarang lift ini ada di lantai mana?" panik Kakashi.

"Menurut sign sepertinya ruang bawah tanah, Hey! Nak!" serunya.

Kakashi berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah, larinya terbilang cepat. Ia bak seorang pemain sepak bola yang sedang mengejar bola.

Tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya namun Kakashi sungguh – sungguh berlari untuk memeriksa lift rusak itu, jikalau ada seseorang di dalam lift itu.. dia pasti ketakutan dan bisa mati perlahan karena kehabisan oksigen. Apa yang orang itu lakukan sekarang? Mengapa dia tidak berteriak sedikitpun?

"Kakashi!" Rin.

"Rin?!"

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan seseorang yang terjebak di dalam lift!" Kakashi meninggalkan Rin dan pergi berlari.

"Aku ikut!" Rin mengejar Kakashi.

DRAP! DRAP!

"_Percuma... pintu lift ini tidak bisa terbuka..."_

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"_...harusnya aku tidak bermain dengan...lift...ini..."_

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"_Tolong..."_

DAAAAAAKKK! DREEEEETTTT!

"_Eh..."_

"Kau disana! Adik kecil? Kau baik – baik saja?!" Rin meraih Obito lalu memeluknya.

"...siapa...?"

"Aku akan panggil petugas!" Kakashi pergi.

"Hey...tenang, adik kecil.. kami sudah menemukanmu..."

Obito tidak bisa menahan tangis lagi, dia ketakutan lalu ia menangis keras dalam pelukan Rin beberapa saat kemudian orang tua Obito dan karyawan bandara menghampiri mereka.

Sejak saat itu Obito tidak pernah naik lift ataupun masuk ke tempat yang sempit dan tertutup dia jadi klaustrophobia karena insiden terperangkap di bandara.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Karena keluarga Obito adalah kerabat Madara-sama diharuskan untuk Obito agar menguasai teknik mengendalikan Susano'o.

Sebenarnya Obito ingin membanggakan orang tuanya namun kenyataannya dia gagal menembus rintangan pertama yang bahkan paling dasar dan merupakan sesuatu yang sudah Obito persiapkan dari kecil, latihan, belajar, dan Dojo merupakan dasar pengetahuan mempelajari cara mengendalikan Susano'o.

Uchiha Group adalah perusahaan yang kaya dan elegan juga berkelas tinggi. Uchiha Group dulu tidak terlalu bersaing dengan perusahaan atau perseroan lain dalam bisnis mereka bersikap sportif dengan mengenyam pengetahun dan kemampuan berbisnis expert sesuai dengan iklim dan SDA yang mereka miliki sebanyak - banyaknya. Mereka mengembangkan perusahaan sendiri tanpa saling mencerca atau melirik orang lain. Mereka terus mencari lembaga pendidikan baru seperti sekolah Senju. Hampir 89% anak dari clan Uchiha bersekolah di Yayasan Pendidikan Konoha.

Gaara akan memulai sekolah di akademi militer Konoha... Gaara bukanlah boneka tanpa jiwa yang hanya memikirkan nafsu dan hasrat saja...

"The Top Secret Mission"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Rebel 3 : Head

Caution :

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif dimaksudkan untuk hiburan belaka dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan nyata ataupun semua subjek di dalamnya. Bila ada kesamaan kejadian dengan tempat, nama, waktu, itu semua hanya kebetulan semata.

**Disclaimer**

Rebel 3

What is Wrong?

"Oi!"

"Bukan! Bukan! Lego ini harusnya dipasangnya begini jadi... TARAAAA!"

"Nice! Apa itu? Tahi unta?"

"Bukaaaaaaannn! BAKA!"

"Shit..."

"Aku dengar itu!"

"Bullshit!"

"Nantang ya?!"

"OI!"

"**Apa!"**

"Baca dan tonton ini! Penyerangan Sabaku dan Neo di Slovakia! Mereka sudah menyebar di Serbia sekarang..."

"Red Head Boy? Wohooooo! Hey, pal! Check this out!"

* * *

"Ojii-sama..."

"..." Sandaime Kazekage memejamkan matanya.

"Umm...jii-sama kelihatan sangat sedih. Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"

"..."

"Okay...jii-sama..."

Butiran salju dan kristal – kristal es itu jatuh beriringan di petang yang mendung. Sepasang Kakek dan cucunya menikmati udara dingin menusuk itu. Cara terakhir mengenang kesengsaraan yang telah mereka alami.

"Uh—HUH?!" Gaara terbangun tiba – tiba dari mimpinya.

Cicit burung dekat jendela menambah suasana pagi lebih terasa. Cahaya matahari sudah menembus tirai apartemennya. Gaara menurunkan kakinya dari kasur.

Keningnya ia pegangi.

"Kakek..."

Gaara menyalakan LED nya lalu memilih channel headline news. Disana ada banyaaak sekali berita tentang kabar terbaru invasi Sabaku ke Serbia.

General Zabuza mengirim Temari pulang ke Neo untuk mengambil alih kendali perusahaan selama Gaara sekolah. Sebenarnya bantuan Temari benar – benar bermanfaat dan orang seperti dialah yang dibutuhkan di medan perang namun dengan pertimbangan bahwa Neo otomatis hancur bilamana Sabaku Corp bangkrut. Itu benar – benar weakness invasi ini. Sabaku stay balance...Neo aman...Sabaku dropped down...Kiamat bagi Neo.

"Sejauh ini...pergerakkan bala tentara dan divisi General Zabuza masih bagus..."

Gaara melihat list para Captain dan Lieutenant Colonel Neo Army.

Meskipun pelajarannya tentang kemiliteran masih awam dan mendasar namun kejelian dan niat Gaara yang kuat membuatnya banyak mengobservasi info tentang kemiliteran disamping ia punya sebuah pikiran jika dia mendekati apa yang menulis sejarah ayahnya mungkin ia bisa semakin dekat dengan ayahnya.

Kakek... suatu hari... kau akan lihat bagaimana aku meraih tujuanku...

"Karin." Gaara membuka portablenya lalu melakukan video call.

"Geezz...kau lagi!" risih perempuan itu.

"Lapor!" urat nadi Gaara keluar.

"Okay, okay, begini-"

Gaara memerhatikan dengan seksama meskipun sebenarnya ia muntah dua sumur melihat tampang pelacur di hadapannya. Kalau saja dia bukan kerabat ayah Gaara, pasti tamatnya nasib perempuan ini sudah di jurang terdalam selautan... Gaara benci Karin.

"...sudah puas? Presdir brengsek?" hinanya.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kuperkosa kau!" Gaara hilang kesabaran.

"Ternyata kau memang breng-PIIP!

Gaara membanting portablenya ke sofa. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan amarah meluap – luap.

Suara desiran shower meriakkan kamar mandi. Gaara mandi dengan air dingin supaya matanya melek. Memang dia dapat istirahat yang nyaman dan enak tadi malam namun kekhawatirannya akan perang tentunya membuat otak Gaara penuh dengan pikiran.

"**Gaara-sama, Torneo melapor."**

"Hubungkan..."

"**Gaara-sama... ada pembaruan dari klinik Hikari."**

"Orang itu...sudah.."

Setelah beres bersiap Gaara pergi ke klinik Hikari. Ia mendapat laporan bahwa subjek yang dirawat di klinik itu mati.

Gaara tidak terlalu risih mendengarnya namun ya sayang sekali karena dia mata – mata Otori. Untuk terakhir kali Gaara mengunjungi klinik kesayangannya sebelum meninggalkan segala sesuatu di Neo dan pergi ke Jepang untuk sekolah.

Graaaakk. Pintu degeser menutup.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian. Aku sangat menghargainya...hubungi saja kantor kalau – kalau butuh sesuatu."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-sama."

"Hm? Ada apa dengannya?" Gaara menunjuk salah satu perawat.

"Uh...maaf Gaara-sama, dia kurang sehat hari ini..."

"Ada apa?"

"Matanya sedang sakit..."

"Periksalah di ibukota, akan kuhubungi rumah sakitnya." Gaara merogoh ponsel lalu pergi keluar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Gaara-sama!"

Torneo mengemudikan mobil kembali ke ibukota. Gaara melihat jam tangannya sekarang pukul 09:34 am. Saatnya menjemput Temari di bandara.

"Tuan pasti lelah karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Lelahnya setengah mati. Mataku lelah dan rasanya kepala ini mau meledak!"

"Disini semua orang pasti merindukan Anda, karena semua orang bergantung pada Anda sehingga akan banyak orang yang kehilangan karena Anda pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk jangka waktu 4 tahun..."

"Padahal di Asia...China atau Korea lebih berpengalaman di kemiliteran."

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan tanya!"

"Aku bawa kau ke Jepang!"

"Saya? Hohooho...benarkah?"

"Berhenti meledekku kakek tua!"

Mobil Gaara meluncur ke bandara tepat setelah Temari tiba. Mereka melanjutkan pergi ke kantor.

"Cukup hanya segitu, Temari pulanglah dan istirahat."

"Gaara!"

"Hm?"

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik. Mungkin ini kali terakhir kita bertemu dan satu – satunya kesempatanku memberikan saran, tapi ketahuilah serangan blak – blakan dengan kekuatan superior bukanlah senjata yang bagus. Mengendap – endap dengan kekuatan yang tepat adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut senjata andalan..."

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Setelah lulus kau akan mengerti." Temari melangkah pergi.

"Temari, aku..."

Temari berhenti.

"Kakek, tidak mewariskan apapun lagi selain surat wasiat dan kepemilikan perusahaan?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sadari tentang warisan Sandaime Kazekage."

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang kau miliki sejak lahir."

"Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengerti dan belajar. Apa yang disebut warisan yang sesungguhnya ada dalam darahmu. Darah yang membawa kebijaksanaan dan kerja keras pantang menyerah leluhurmu, darah dari cinta yang menghangatkan hati para manusia di bumi."

"Aku tahu kau dilanda kebingungan Gaara, antara jawaban dan pertanyaan yang kau cari. Antara tujuan dari misi Sabaku dan hati nurani. Tapi apa yang kau khawatirkan itu tidak perlu, kau akan mencernanya alami, itu sudah mengalir dalam jiwamu." Pintu ditutup, Temari benar - benar pergi.

"Aku bisa mencernanya secara alami?"

Gaara tertekan karena bermimpi tentang kakeknya. Dia mulai bertanya – tanya apa tujuannya selama ini? Melanjutkan misi kakeknya? Mengembangkan Sabaku? Membangun Neo? Atau mencari orang tua dan jati dirinya?

Selama ini yang telah dilakukan Gaara merupakan dari dorongan akan keingintahuannya tentang orang tuanya. Ia berandai jika dia menguasai dunia, tidak akan ada yang luput dari matanya, tempat persembunyian ayah dan ibunya, kebenaran tentang keluarganya dan siapa dia.

Niat yang kuat dan keingintahuan yang besar.

Gaara benar – benar ingin bertemu ibunya, dari Jepang.

Wanita yang ia sebut "Ibu" saat masih kecil.

Orang yang sering dipamer – pamerkan teman temannya.

Ya...dia akan menemukannya. Alami secara naluri dari seorang anak yang ingin tahu keberadaan ibunya.

* * *

Rabu, 10 Maret 8909

Tokyo capital of Japan

06:00 am

"Gaara-sama! Selamat datang di mansion!" sambut para pelayan Gaara yang telah menunggu kedatangan Gaara di depan pintu mansion. Cuaca pagi itu badai salju, tidak jauh beda dengan di Neo. Tak terlihat jelas bentuk rupa mansion baru Gaara. Dia akan menghabiskan akhir minggunya di sini.

Di dalamnya pun tidak terlalu mewah, hanya chandelier, tangga yang besar, karpet merah, 45 orang pelayan dan yadayadayada...

Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar, ia buka ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan portable. Ia terus mengetik diatas padnya tanpa berkedip terus bekerja. Kamarnya terbilang kecil untuk seorang pengembang real estate yahh... dia tidak keberatan lagipula ini sama saja dengan apartemennya hanya saja kamar mandi dan lemari esnya ada diluar.

Tak tahu dia bisa beradaptasi atau tidak, oiya... jam delapan dia sudah mulai di sekolah. Ia melihat agendanya.

Menemui Principal

Menemui Guru

Check in ke dalam asrama

Mengambil kurikulum

Mulai magang

"Hehhh...principal? Prof. Sarutobi?!"

"Aw, sick! Aku pernah ikut lecture dan persentation nya yang begitu panjang dan membosankan. Aku bisa sial diceramahi seharian sama dia!" Gaara mengeluh. _Tok! Tok! "Gaara-sama?"_ seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar. "Ada apa?" Gaara menyahut. _"Mobil Anda telah siap untuk berangkat ke Akademi, Tuan."_

"Aku kesana!" Gaara merenggut mantel mahalnya dan men-sleep-kan portablenya. Ia berlari kecil saat menuruni tangga yang banyak dan besar, biasanya kan sang Presdir menggunakan lift untuk naik turun gedung kantor atau apartemennya. Ah, ada lift pun takkan berguna disini karena mansion ini hanya berlantai empat dan semua kebutuhan Gaara hanya ada di lantai satu dan dua.

"Apa semua barangku sudah di pack?" tanya Gaara pada salah seorang pelayan. "Sudah, Tuan."

"Terima kasih." Gaara pun keluar dari mansion. Diluar Torneo sudah markirin mobil di depan hidung Gaara yah sang Presdir tinggal cabut deh. "Kau menikmati wisata kulinermu?" tanya Gaara seraya masuk mobil. "Lezat sekali, tuan. Sukiyaki, takoyaki, shushi, tempura, okonomiyaki. Sayang Anda tidak bisa bergabung tadi malam."

"Unit para penjaga memang berangkat duluan kan? Lagipula keberangkatanku mepet karena menunggu Temari."

Torneo pun mulai menyetir.

* * *

Rabu, 10 Maret 8909

London capital of UK

07:20 am

"PERGI DARIKU! MENYINGKIIR! AAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Seorang pemuda meronta dalam sebuah sel bawah tanah. "Lancang sekali kalian membunuhnya!" bentak pemuda itu pada salah seorang penjaga yang berusaha menangkannya. "Mana suntikannya?! Cepat!"

Pemuda itu terus menendang – nendang, bergulat dan berteriak. "LENYAPLAH KALIAN! PERGI!" saat keadaan hampir tidak terkendali beruntung para penjaga menyuntikkan obat bius ke leher pemuda itu, Uchiha Shisui. "Subjek – subjek ini telah dinyatakan gagal total dalam operasi. Satu subjek telah mati dan sisanya tidak terkendali," ujar seorang dokter yang datang entah kapan. "Apa keluarganya sudah menetapkan keputusan?"

"Mereka setuju. Tidak ada harapan pemuda ini tertolong, dia melihat semuanya."

"Penggal kepalanya!"

PRANG!

"Rin!" Himawari berlari ke arah Rin. "Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya...hahah...aku banyak memecahkan piring akhir - akhir ini. Maaf."

"Benarkah, Rin – chan? Kau kurang sehat?" tanya Obito penasaran. "Tidak Obito," jawabnya. "Apa ok aku meninggalkanmu untuk berlatih di Dojo?"

"Tidak apa – apa, Obito." Rin tertawa mendengar kata – kata adik kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku terlambat. Jaga diri kalian yaa!" Obito berlari keluar.

Rin merenung. _'Heheh...Uchiha Obito, kerabat dekat Madara – sama. Bisakah dia jadi anak yang hebat? Hari demi hari pasukan – pasukan Sabaku menyebar di wilayah Eropa...ketakutan akan perang membelenggu hari kami, Uchiha Group memadatkan jadwal latihan para calon pengguna Susano'o untuk melindungi kami..._

Rin teringat ucapan Obito.

"_Aku akan menjaga Rin – chan!"_

"_...akankah harinya tiba, Obito. Saat perang menghampiri kita, akankah kau datang padaku melindungi kami?"_

"_Kakashi...apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

* * *

"HAA!" Obito memukul lawannya. "UAGH!" Obito menang. Keributan memenuhi Dojo. Hari ke hari jadwal latihan makin sibuk, para Uchiha hampir tidak punya waktu bermain. _GABRUK! _Obito mengernyit melihat temannya dipukul sangat keras lalu melanjutkan latihan. TAK! "Hee... Obito – kun ya? Kamu latihan sangat rajin."

"Setsuna – san? Apa kabar?" Obito tersenyum. TAK!

"Hebat!" TAK! TAK! "WOW!" BUGH! "GAAH!" Obito jatuh.

"Hehe! Aku menang!" Obito tersenyum lalu berdiri. "Setsuna akhirnya kau punya waktu mampir ke Dojo. Syukurlah!" Obito lega. "Kata siapa aku jarang ke sini. Aku latihan tiap malam tahu! Obito – kun punya semangat yang tinggi ya, kalau jadi kau aku pasti sudah mengurung diri di kamar."

"Tidak, Setsuna – san. Aku hanya ingin jadi berguna walau sedikit."

"Kau benar, Susano'o bukan segala – galanya!" hibur Setsuna.

"Kegagalanku lolos ujian itu akan jadi pelajar-"

"Apa?"

Seseorang berucap di belakang Obito. Obito berbalik...

"...Izuna...senpai..." Obito tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Obito, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

Izuna pergi, dengan ragu – ragu Obito mengikuti dari belakang. Hari sudah sore, cahaya matahari menghangat dan memudar. Obito tidak berani menghadapi Izuna yang sedang membelakanginya. "Obito..."

"Izuna – senpai...aku...a.."

"Maaf," ucapnya memotong perkataan Obito.

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu... aku mengungkit dan pamer di hadapanmu mengenai Susano'o. Padahal seharusnya aku menghiburmu..." pandangan Izuna merunduk. "Izuna – senpai! Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan senpai! Aku yang berbohong dan menyembunyikan kebenaran karena malu padamu dan Madara – sama padahal kita keluarga, maafkan aku!" Obito membungkuk.

"Tidak apa – apa, Obito. Tapi kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa setelah tahu kau tidak punya kesempatan kau masih berlatih di Dojo?"

"Aku ingin berguna bagi Uchiha Group, Keluarga dan Teman – temanku. Setidaknya dengan berlatih di Dojo aku bisa jadi tentara sipil...hehe..." Obito tertawa garing selama Izuna masih mematung.

"M-maaf...itu konyol, kan?" Obito merasa malu.

"Tidak, itu hebat! Kau masih punya harapan Obito. Aku sangat kagum."

"Berjuanglah senpai... aku tahu kaulah yang akan menjadi master Susano'o!" Obito tersenyum.

"Aku..."

"Jangan ragu senpai!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Obito... waktu terus berjalan dan Eropa dilanda perang, hanya masalah waktu sampai Sabaku mencapai kita, aku takut kehilangan Clan Uchiha. Kehilangan kakak! Kau! Dan teman – teman! Tapi kita hampir tak tahan...setiap hari dipaksa berlatih dan mempersiapkan perang."

"Aku juga ragu kita bisa bertahan...melihat teman – teman di Dojo setiap hari berjuang keras dan kurang istirahat." Obito melihat teman – temannya di dalam sedang berlatih.

"Ya. Kau memang kurang istirahat Obito!" tegur Izuna. "Senpai!"

"Lihat saja! Setiap hari kau ada di Dojo dan lagi jadwalmu itu sangat awal!" Izuna marah lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berguna..."

"Dengan latihan aku berpikir aku bisa jadi kuat!"

"Dengan stamina yang bagus kau bisa jadi lebih kuat!"

"Iya deh, terserah senpai."

"Panggil aku IZUNA!"

"Jangan maksa ah!"

* * *

Rabu, 10 Maret 8909

Tokyo capital of Japan

10:00 am

"...grrrrr..." Gaara menggeram kesal. Kakek bau tanah ini sudah mengoceh dua jam nonstop dan Gaara masih harus memperkenalkan diri pada guru – guru dan mentor juga pelatih. Gaara sudah pucat pasi, matanya menyipit bagai orang mual yang sudah tidak bisa menahan muntahannya. Bahunya turun dan rambutnya menjulang ke atas. "...jadi bagaimana Sabaku no Gaara? Pendapatmu mengenai sekolah kami?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Cukup bagus, Professor!" balas Gaara dengan senyum dan karisma presdir yang sudah balik.

"Aku tahu itu! Silakan jika Anda ingin melihat – lihat kampus!" Sarutobi ngusir.

"_KALAU CUMA PUJIAN KECIL SEPERTI TADI YANG KAMU INGINKAN! KAKEK JELEK! SAYA BISA KASIH SERIBU PUJIAN ASAL JANGAN CERAMAHI AKU LAGIIIII!"_ Gaara ngambek dalam hati.

"Hajimemashite! Gaara – sama. Watashiwa Emiru desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

"Dozo y-yoroshiku..." Gaara kaget melihat seorang perempuan muncul dihadapannya saat keluar. Logat jepangnya kental sekali. Gaara sulit mengikuti.

"Aku pemandumu untuk tur keliling kampus! Silakan tanya apa saja!"

"Okee..." Gaara melihat pemandunya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Darimana kita akan mulai? Gaara – sama?" tawar Emiru.

"Bertemu para guru..."

"AYOOO!" Emiru menarik tangan Gaara lalu berlari. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Kita sudah sampai!"

"Hosh...hosh..." _"Aku tidak menyangka calon perwira seenerjik ini! Akan kuingat kau EMIRU!"_

Gaara melakukan perkenalan kepada para guru, berbincang dan berkonsultasi tentang kurikulum, kelas, paket instruksi dan klub. Menyita banyak waktu juga. Selesai disana Gaara pun diajak mengelilingi gedung staf pengajar sampai ke pelosok – pelosoknya dengan cara berlari – lari. Emiru membuat Gaara kewalahan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantor para mentor.

"Para mentor disini merupakan veteran yang berpengalaman, profesional dan paling disiplin! Kami bangga akan mereka!" jelas Emiru.

"Hosh...hosh..."

Tok! Tok!

"Sensei? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada siswa magang Sabaku no Gaara – sama!"

"Oh...Yoroshikune."

"Hajimemashite, bokuwa Sabaku no Gaara desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Gaara membugkuk.

"Bisa dilihat kau calon perwira yang bersemangat dan tidak sabaran ya? Ingin cepat – cepat belajar teknik militer sementara tahun ajaran baru belum dimulai. Apa yang membuatmu begitu terburu – buru? Kekacauan perang yang kau buat?" Kurenai memandang lekat wajah Gaara.

"Hanya bercanda... Aku Yuhi Kurenai! Mentormu mulai besok, rookie!" ia pun pergi.

"Aku Sarutobi Asuma. Yoroshiku!" paman dengan puntung rokok ikut nimbrung. "Dozo...yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

"Gaara – sama perkenalkan yang disana itu Iruka – sensei. Gai – sensei. Jiraiya – sensei. Orochimaru – sensei dan Kakashi – sensei. Kau akan sering bertemu mereka mulai dari sekarang kecuali Kakashi – sensei dan Orochimaru – sensei punya pekerjaan sampingan lain, jarang hadir..."

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Kedua calon perwira keluar ruangan.

Mulai dari sini tugas Emiru selesai karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:15 pm waktunya belajar. Gaara bisa check in ke asrama seorang diri lalu mulai belajar magang.

Dormitorinya sangat besar, kamar Gaara pun sampai ke nomor 518 itupun dengan teman sekamar bukan milik sendiri. Setidaknya, ini masih High Class untuk Akmil kan? Biasanya camp atau dormitori tempat calon perwira tidur itu tembok polos yang kusam dan tempat tidur terbuat dari besi. Asrama disini mirip rumah sendiri. Syukurlah...

Tok! Tok! Cklek! "Permisi," sapa Gaara saat memasuki kamar yang kosong.

Ada empat tempat tidur berdempetan dan satu kamar mandi. Juga satu kulkas dan tv, Gaara mana mungkin mengharapkan LED tv, AC dan meja kerja full aksesoris. Setidaknya ada PC tua dekat kulkas. Tempat menyimpan pakaiannya berupa laci lalu koper dan ransel diletakkan dibawah ranjang. Di dalam kamar mandi peralatannya cukup minim, toilet duduk dan shower lalu kaca, tidak ada bathub.

Gaara merapikan tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan pakaiannya, masing – masing calon perwira mendapatkan empat buah laci sisa barang lainnya disimpan dalam koper. Gaara melepas bajunya untuk diganti dengan baju seragam, karena meskipun di wilayah asrama para calon perwira harus memakai baju serupa agar tidak jadi ajang fashion show di lingkungan sekolah.

Diantaranya, sweater berwarna coklat dengan lambang sekolah, kaus putih polos atau kaus olahraga yang ditutupi jaket sekolah.

Di atas tv ada jendela besar yang mengarah ke lapangan dari sanalah sumber cahayanya,

"DDRRRRRRRRR!" ponsel Gaara bergetar.

"Halo?"

"Gaara – kun, aku akan memulai lecture dan mentoring awal. Temui aku di lapang dekat hutan lindung. Pukul... setengah empat." Telepon diputus.

"Padahal aku belum sempat menjawab."

Kurenai – sensei memerintahkannya untuk memulai mentoring padahal dia kan baru selesai tur dan beres – beres. Lupa, ini kan tempat yang keras dan disiplin.

Cklek. "O?"

"Hm?" Gaara melihat tiga orang murid sedang melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Yang satu berambut panjang dan dua lainnya berambut cepak dan ada yang memakai topeng spiral. Sepertinya mereka teman sekamar Gaara karena mereka terlihat kaget dan penasaran. Gaara berlalu sambil membungkuk sejenak mengucapkan salam lalu pergi.

Orang – orang itu bengong melihat Gaara. "Siapa dia? Pencuri?"

JLEB! CTAAAAARRRR!

'_BREENG*********K!" _Gaara berteriak dalam hati.

Dalam pandangan mereka Gaara terlihat cool dan tenang tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. "Pengurus asrama bilang hari ini ada murid baru di kamar kita, Kiba. Dialah orangnya," ujar murid berambut panjang, Hyuuga Neji. "Kau ceplas ceplos mengatai dia pencuri!" Tobi menambahkan.

"Maaf!"

"Ya ampun. Kenapa aku sekamar dengan orang macam kalian sih.. hhhhh..." keluh Neji.

"Aku juga jijik sekamar sama seorang lolicon kayak kamu Neji!" Tobi balas ngejek.

"Oya! Si Tenten dari divisi khusus elite Konoha ya? Dasar lolicon!"

"Diam kalian! Sudah sepantasnya seorang suami lebih tua daripada istri!" bentak Neji. "Sudah mikir nikah... kenalan aja belum, pede banget deh lo!" Kiba kesal.

* * *

Di lapangan.

"Di sebelah sini, Gaara – kun."

"Sensei."

"Sebagai pengenalan pertama memang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa tapi aku harus memberi tahumu aturan main diantara kita berdua. Kau boleh mengungkapkan segala sesuatu tentang dirimu padaku tapi jangan pernah berharap aku akan bersikap balik seperti itu juga padamu! Kau boleh memanggilku Kurenai saja kalau mau... bagaimana?"

"..." Gaara terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah untuk sementara mungkin sensei juga OK. Jadwal mentoring dilakukan setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Jika jam pelajaran mengikat sampai lewat pukul delapan malam maka mentoring diliburkan. Selanjutnya aku akan membacakan peraturan sekolah untukmu!"

"Butir pertama..."

Gaara mendengarkan.

Di tempat lain.

"Anak itu punya sesuatu, bukan? Professor?" Kakashi sensei berujar pada sang principal yang sedang memperhatikan Gaara dari jendela.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak akan mengajarnya ataupun membimbingnya."

"Tidak, kau salah. Aku merasa suatu hari, anak itu akan menjadi muridku juga."

"Aku mengerti."

Matahari pun terbenam.

* * *

Gaara bersama tiga temannya berada di kamar. Gaara membereskan berkas dan catatannya. Neji menyisir rambut dan menyeterika jaketnya. Kiba tiduran di atas ranjang. Tobi berlari – lari dambil teriak – teriak dalam kamar.

"Hey sudah pukul setengah enam! Waktunya makan malam!" Kiba bangun.

Neji dan Tobi mengambil jaket mereka. "Hey Gaara! Ayo pergi!" ajak mereka. Gaara hanya mengikuti. Semua temannya memakai jaket, hanya dia dan beberapa anak saja yang mengenakan sweater. Kafetaria terlihat luas dan ramai seperti di kondangan.

"Aku kira kita biasa makan di dalam kamar." Gaara bertanya.

"Hahaha! Itu mustahil! Pengurus asrama tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup kalau di kamar ada makanan berceceran ataupun sampah – sampah!" Kiba mentertawakan Gaara. "Hee... Gaara? Kau memangnya selalu makan di kamar ya?" Tobi bertanya.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian."

"..." Neji menatap Gaara.

"Apartemen?! Gedung tinggi ituu?" Tobi melebih – lebihkan.

"Tidak terlalu tinggi."

Para murid mengambil makanan mereka lalu duduk di kursi. Makan malam hari ini chicken katsu, tumis lobak dan sup miso. Persis bak anime, ya anime kan dari jepang pasti cara makan dan budayanya sama. Para murid biasanya membawa botol air minum untuk diisi karena segelas air dari jatah makan malam tidak cukup untuk dehidrasi seharian beraktifitas tadi.

"Chicken katsu milik Kiba lebih gede!" Tobi iri. "Ck. Emang kenapa?" Kiba mencibir.

"Tobi juga mau yang gede! Tukar dong!" Kiba menolak Tobi mentah – mentah. Ya ampun. Ada apa dengan dua anak hyperaktif ini? yang satu bau anjing dan satunya lagi autisme. Dan terakhir si sok kalem model iklan sunsilk yang super narsis.

Lihat dia, setiap kali bergerak dia terus mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke segala arah. Menjijikan. Gaara menjauhkan makanannya dari Neji. Takut rambut rontoknya jatuh ke makanannya.

"Hey lihat? Itu presdir Sabaku corp, kan? Yang ada di berita Slovakia itu lho! Kenapa di keadaan genting perang dia ada disini? Jangan – jangan dia mata – mata?!"

"Hey! Pelankan suaramu! Dia bisa dengar!"

Bisikan dan cacian kecil yang tajam itu terdengar jelas di kuping Gaara.

"Oi!"

"Hm?" Gaara terbangun dari lamunannya. "Kau harus habiskan makananmu dan kembali ke kamar bersama kami. Kalau kau terlambat kami juga kena batunya?"

"Gaara kau tidak nafsu makan? Kalau begitu chicken katsumu untukku saja ya!"

BUK! "Kau jangan seenaknya, muka permen!" Kiba menjitak Tobi. "AW! Sakit!"

"Kau belajar sopan santun!" Kiba berteriak. "Bisakah kalian diam?!" Neji ngambek.

Gaara hanya menonton. Baru kali ini dia makan bersama teman – teman. Biasanya dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Biasanya dia diam bungkam saat makan tapi disini begitu ramai, banyak yang mengobrol, bercanda bercerita...saling berbagi.

* * *

Cklek!

Gaara baru kembali dari kantor para mentor karena Kurenai memanggilnya lagi setelah makan malam. Tapi saat masuk kembali dalam kamar hanya ada Neji seorang di dalam.

"Mana Kiba dan Tobi?" tanyanya.

"Sedang mengepel koridor."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka ribut tengah malam kemarin. Pengurus asrama menghukum mereka." Neji membalikkan posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah..." Gaara melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Saat ia duduk. Trak!

Sebuah pistol ditodongkan di kepalanya. Gaara berbalik perlahan menatap Neji. Matanya membelalak bertemu sosok Neji yang gelap dan mengancam. Jari telunjuknya bersiap di pelatuk untuk ditarik. Gaara mengadah tak percaya dengan mata membelalak yang kosong dan terhipnotis, tak berkutik. Mata Neji masih melekat pada Gaara.

"Gaara, itukan namamu?" Neji bertanya.

Gaara mengangguk sangat perlahan.

"Beritahu aku, apa tujuanmu datang ke negara kami?!"

Mulut Gaara yang membuka sedikit sulit digerakkan.

"Biar kutebak? Untuk menjajah? Menghancurkan negara kami?" Neji dengan tajam.

"Jawab!"

Gaara mematung.

"Aku tahu ini pengecut, mengarahkan pistol pada warga sipil! Tapi kau telah membunuh banyak nyawa dan beraninya memamerkan wajah di depan kami dengan begitu sombong!"

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Gaara diam.

"Katakan."

Gaara hanya menatap Neji.

"Jawab!"

"Aku!"

Neji menunggu jawaban Gaara.

"Aku...harus melindungi warisanku...kakek, aku harus bertahan demi keluargaku..."

"Dengan membunuh manusia lain?! Itu caramu!" Neji memancarkan rasa marah di dalam matanya.

"Aku..."

"_Tobi! Kau curang meninggalkanku!"_ suara Kiba terdengar mendekat.

"Gaara...aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup dalam rasa nyaman dan damai selama kau menjadi sumber perang di bumi! Sadarlah! Kau membawa kesakitan dan kehancuran di bumi. Hentikan!"

"Itu mustahil, artinya aku membunuh diriku sendiri dan keluargaku..."

"Kau mungkin memilih jalan yang gelap tapi ingat! Banyak yang menyadari siasat dan rencana licikmu, Sabaku!" Neji menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh teman – temanmu bahkan Emiru dan Kurenai – sensei. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan tempat ini ataupun orang – orang akademi militer Konoha."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin. Sementara tujuanmu hanyalah isapan jempol!" Neji mengeras.

"Tidak ada baik atau buruk, Neji... tapi dengan memikirkannya membuat hal itu terjadi..."

"Neji...ketika kau menodongkan pistol ke arahku. Apa ini hal yang baik atau buruk?" Gaara bertanya.

"Tsk. Pertanyaan konyol!"

"Kalau berpikir dari sudut pandang Jepang. Aku memang ancaman besar dan otak perang di Eropa yang pantas dibunuh dan dilenyapkan. Tapi dari sudut pandang etika militer, aku adalah seorang warga sipil asing yang tidak bersenjata dianiaya seorang calon perwira Jepang yang punya senjata dan kuasa."

"Kau..." geram Neji.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Ini demi melindungi negaraku, keluargaku..."

Gaara menyeringai diam – diam.

"Begitupula aku..."

Pistol diturunkan perlahan. Mata Gaara perlahan mengedip. Neji menelaah Gaara. Dia memang tidak berniat membunuhnya. Dia hanya mengetes dan ingin tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang – orang itu tidak benar. Bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Dinding perang dan saling mencurigai menghalangi mereka.

"Kau bisa berjalan di tempat ini, tapi ingat! Sekali saja aku dengar ada kekacauan. Akan kutembak kepalamu sampai mengeluarkan semua isinya!" Neji mengarahkan pistolnya sesaat lalu kembali tidur.

"..." Gaara hanya melihat Neji lalu berbisik.

"Tidak ada baik atau buruk, tapi dengan memikirkannya membuat hal itu terjadi...Ojii – sama."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
